The Life I Have
by KlarolinexDelenaxx
Summary: this is about Mark Savage, he has suffered heartbreak and loss in his life. he grew up thinking he was someone he is not, he lost two people who he loved dearly despite everything. is there someone that understands him? and if there is can they help ease his pain. Rated T but could go up, i will let you know if it does :) . multi character
1. Chapter 1

Mark Savage

I was sat watching, watching as life passed me by.

The village was buzzing with Christmas shoppers, a few Christmas stalls scattered around the small village. A sweetie stall that sold sweet, sticky candy for the little kids to hype themselves up on. A stall selling glittery, colourful Xmas decorations and a stall with toys and gadgets that would interest children and teenagers. There was a food stall that was setup near the back steps of Chez Chez or was it The Loft again, I couldn't keep up with the name changes, to me it was just a place to get drunk and forget, forget that I am not really Mark Savage, forget that my ex girlfriend was murdered by some heartless monster._ Who could hurt Texas? _My _Ex_girlfriend, Texas, she was the kindest person I knew with a heart big enough to love this cruel world. Most of all it was a place to forget how I gave up on her, _My Texas_, that hurt the most!

Currently I was sat on a bench in the village which was well hidden, out of sight of prying eyes. My last memories on this bench were with Texas, I needed to feel close to her, nobody understands my pain. Everyone treats my brother like he has lost someone, I suppose he has, he has lost someone, lost what I have but he didn't love her like I did, no, I loved her with my whole heart and now she has gone and I am left, left with a big gaping hole in my heart that only Texas can fill. _My sweet Texas. _

I broke from my thoughts noticing a few tears had fallen. Quickly I wiped them away with my jacket sleeve, I didn't want anyone to see even though I was well hidden amongst the bushes and trees, someone could still see and if someone saw they would just think I was lame, they wouldn't understand, _nobody understands. _


	2. Chapter 2

In the distance I saw Sienna Blake, my sister, yes, I am a Blake. My Mum didn't want me, nor did my Dad and I only recently found out about my sister, of course I had Liberty and Will but now I had Sienna, we aren't just brother and sister though, no, we are twins!

Sienna was walking with Darren, pushing little Oscar in his pram and Charlie by her side. I hadn't known my sister for long but I knew one thing...something with this picture was not right. _Why would Frankie just agree to Charlie living with them? Why would Darren dump Nancy? _Something did not sit right, I could tell. I did not know my sister well but I knew her enough to know she wanted Darren and she always got what she wanted. Nancy was the mother of their baby boy, Charlie's aunt, Darren's wife. _Why would Darren ruin that?_

I knew she must have done something awful to prise him away from Nancy but what exactly I did not know. The thought of her being a homewrecker did not make me hate her. _Why didn't I hate her?_

I watched them, they looked like the perfect little family,_ Darren and Sienna and their two sons, _but they were not a family, _they were not her family. _Oscar started to cry his heart out, I watched her freak out, she looked flustered, looked like a proper Mum.

She managed to calm Oscar down and she gave him to Darren. I heard her say something then I saw her walking my way. Smiling sweetly, it was a sickly sweetness and I wondered what she possibly wanted. We hardly spoke these days, especially since our Mum died, suicide they say but some people think it was murder, our Dad does!

"Hey you" she spoke as she reached me and sat down beside me.

"Oh... hey sis" I answered.

"You sound down? What's up?" she asked while reaching for my hand. She touched it and I pulled away so fast that you would swear I had super powers.

She gave me an odd look, I really didn't care what she thought. _I missed Texas. _I looked at her and there I saw a look I recognised. _I knew that look well. Texas gave it to me on her wedding day._ It was hurt!

This feeling deep in the pit of my stomach was bubbling away; I only ever felt it for one person before today and that was Texas. I didn't dwell on it too much though, I just put it down to her being family. I cared about her alot_, _I put this down to the fact that I was her big brother, by 5 minutes but still I was older, I felt a need to protect her even though she clearly didn't need it. I suppose I felt this way about Liberty too, I mean I do, of course I do. _I do I do I do._ Yes, I love and care for both of my sisters.

"I'm... fine" I sighed. It even sounded unconvincing to me, so of course it would to her.

"O...k" she hesitated "well I know that isn't true so just so you know, you can talk to me yeah?"

I didn't reply. I couldn't.

I desperately needed someone but it was not her, or so I thought...

I just really missed Texas. I needed time.

There was Sandy, she was a bit of fun, nothing serious. I did not love her like I did Texas, and then there was Maxine. _What was I thinking?_ She was a nice girl but I didn't want anything serious. _I wish I could make it right with Texas._

I got up and just walked away, away from my sister, away from the village and away from life. I needed to numb the pain and the guilty...


	3. Chapter 3

A few hours later I woke up somewhere dark. _I must have passed out. Where was I?_ I looked around with wide eyes trying to see through the haze. I was in a club. I was wasted and had a pounding headache. The one thing I noticed is that I wasn't in The Loft, I didn't have a clue where I was but it was definitely somewhere unfamiliar. I continued to look around and noticed a drink's list on a nearby table, I walked over to it and picked it up.

'The Nightlife'. That is what the club was called. _What was I thinking?_

I made my way through the crowd over to the bar and waved the barman over. "Beer please" I said and all I got was a strange look. _What was his problem?_

"I think you've had enough" the dark haired man replied. _Who the fuck did this guy think he was?_

"Don't tell me I've had enough. It's your job to serve me so serve me NOW!" I was yelling at him by now. I didn't know what came over me, I was drunk, my head was throbbing, I just wanted a drink. _Why couldn't I have a drink?_ The pain in my heart and head were too much and I just needed another drink.

"Mate... I think you should go home" the annoying barman replied. Anger boiled up inside me and I swung for him, next thing I knew I had a bloody lip and the cops were pulling me off some guy, I had no idea if it was the barman who wouldn't serve me or not, I was too far gone...

...

I was being dragged into a police cell by some cop. The guy I started a fight with decided not to press charges but the cops brought me in because I needed to sober up apparently. _Maybe I did _I thought to myself.

I sat in my cell for ages just thinking, mainly about Texas but also about a lot of other things. _Why did Mum kill herself? Is Dad right? Did someone kill her? Why wasn't I good enough for her? Why do I think about Sienna a lot? _

_Sienna... Sienna... Sienna... _these where my last thoughts before I dropped off to sleep on the hard, cold bench in my cell.


	4. Chapter 4

My restless sleep was haunted with memories. Good, bad... painful memories. Precious moments. Moments that were lost forever.

I met my long-lost Sister. Found my Dad...

Memories of when Texas was alive.

* * *

_ I was in her house, she was sat next to me on the couch._

_..._

_"I'm his daughter. Sienna Blake"_

_ I looked at her in surprise, quickly trying to mask it so she did not see, it didn't work though because she looked over..._

_"Is there a problem?"_

_"no no no, sorry Sienna" I smiled slightly and told her she had a nice name._

_She smiled at me and thanked me._

_Glancing down, she looked my way again for a brief second._

_..._

_"What's the age gap between us"_

_"5 minutes give or take" my Dad enlightened me._

_"We're twins"_

_I was shocked, I looked at Sienna, she was just as shocked with this new information._

* * *

_"So you and him are twins hey?" my girlfriend asked._

_Sienna was the one to reply "Yeah... ye...ah"  
_

* * *

_I was out drinking with Texas and Sienna._

_"So Sienna, have you got a boyfriend back home?"_

_"I think you're had enough babe" I said to my girlfriend._

_She kept drinking though._

_..._

_"Aren't you the same age as Dodger?" she questioned in a mocking sort of manner._

_"Well... we're twins"I said in an arrogant tone.  
_

_She gave me a look as if to say 'no shit sherlock'_

_My sister and girlfriend continued to chat while I blocked it out... throwing up on the floor, Sienna put a comforting hand on my back whilst my girlfriend pulled a face._

* * *

_My girlfriend came to check on me, I was outside the pub sitting down, getting some fresh air._

_"You alright?" her caring voice sounded._

_I gave a weak response assuring her I would be fine._

_She apologised for being a bit of a cow._

_We were both a little... a lot drunk!_

* * *

_I was laid on the bed drunk._

_"I am so happy you are both here" I said, referring to both Sienna and Texas._

_I looked at Texas..."my girlfriend" we smiled warmly at each other. I touched her nose and said "you're fit" she swatted my hand away, smiling shyly._

_"And my new...sister" I said looking over to Sienna and grabbing her hand "yay, together at last ey"I smiled happily and looked back to Texas._

_"Just the three of us" I sighed, seeing Sienna and Texas look at one and other._

* * *

_They were both looking after me, taking care of me._

* * *

I awakened to the morning sun shining full beam into the small glazed windows at the top of the cell. The sun hit my face causing me to moan. I rolled over, falling to the floor with a thud. A killer hangover set in along with a stinging lip.

Suddenly the door flung open and a short, young looking man came in, he looked no older than 20, 25 at the most.

"Breakfast" he stated.

Chucking it on the bench beside me and slamming the door shut behind him. I sat up and picked the tray up. _Yuck_ I thought_, _lobbing it back on the bench, some of it slopping out of the trap.

I was so hungry but the food looked disgusting, cold, vile. I felt sick just thinking about it. M_aybe that was the hangover _I thought to myself.

The door reopened and in entered and woman cop. _Mmmm_ I thought whilst looking her up and down. The memories of Texas still very much present along with the heartache and longing. _I needed to forget Texas, I needed to move on. _I gave the blonde haired woman a lopsided grin and she just grimaced at me.

"You have one call, make it quick" she snottily said to me.

I shot her a smug, arrogant smile. _I knew I was getting to her. _I followed her out my cell door and we walked to the phone. I proceeded to dial the one number I knew I could count on.

"Hello" I heard on the other end of the phone...


	5. Chapter 5

"Sienna?" I breathed, barely above whisper.

I decided to call my sister because truth be told she was the only one who cared enough and did not judge, sure Dirk cared by he would judge me. My Dad, Patrick would come but he would come begrudgingly even though he would never say, I knew, he was always too busy, he put on an act but I could see through it.

"Mark" she crocked out. I loved how she knew, knew it was me. I loved how she called me Mark not Dodger, I loved that. Texas called me Mark too sometimes and I loved that too. I didn't like to be called Mark but somehow I liked the sound of it coming from Sienna and Texas's lips, the harsh reminder that Texas would never breathe the name again suddenly choked me.

"Can you come and get me?" I asked in a brittle voice.

I heard her sigh on the other end "Mark" she said it with so much concern. I got that feeling again. _What is that? _I shut it out and said "Please", my voice was raspy now. This one and only time I just needed my sister...

_The best thing._

_The best thing._

_The best thing..._

_The second best thing... _Texas would have been my first choice but she was gone, gone forever and that almost crippled me. I would never be able to hold her, touch her, love her again. My eyes teared up and I quickly wiped them away.

She sighed once more and gently said "Where are you?"

"Police station" I said almost guilty. "I messed up sis"

I could hear her exhale on the other end...


	6. Chapter 6

"Okay, I'll come"

I whispered a shaky thank you to which I heard her reply "I will always come for you, you're my brother." I then hung up the phone and the female officer lead me to wait in the waiting area seen as I had sobered up. I just felt pain now, pain from my lip and from my head but most of all from my heart; it was the latter that was the most painful though.

Not only had I had the love of my life snatched from me but my Mum too. I didn't grow up with her; she left me and my siblings, Liberty, Will and Sienna. I grew up with Liberty and Will and their Dad, Dirk. Sienna grew up with our biological Dad, Patrick. Mum left us all! I grew to forgive her, to love her but now she was gone as well. _My Mum, My Texas both forever lost._

A gentle nudge awoke me from my thoughts. I looked up and there stood Sienna. Boy was I glad to see her. I looked at her and I couldn't help but notice the slight redness to her face, she looked like she had been crying.

I spoke quietly "Have you been crying?"

"No, why would you ask that?" she replied, something was off in her voice. She sounded defeated... broken.

"Because your eyes are swollen and red" I answered her.

"I'm... fine" she sighed. "Let's get you home hey"

"Okay, babe let's go" That was my mistake. _How could I be so careless?_ I called her babe. A slip of the tongue... or maybe just my unconscious mind speaking.

If she noticed she didn't say anything, she simply walked ahead of me to the door.

...

We arrived at her car which was parked a little way down the street. It was a small silver hatchback. _It suits her _I thought to myself.

I stood there staring at nothing in particular.

"Get in then" she said. I did, I got in and we sat there for a while.

I suddenly said "Tell me why you where crying earlier"

She still insisted that she hadn't been but after a bit of persuasion she admitted it, she told me... "Me and Darren spit up, he dumped me"

I was briefly shocked but I quickly recovered.

She sniffed and said "Tell me... how did you end up in here? What did you do?"

"Started a fight" I confessed with guilt. I knew she would be upset about it and I cared about her opinion. _Why did I care? _I scolded myself.

"Oh... Mark, why? You could have got hurt" she said in a brittle voice, like she was going to break. I hated seeing my sister upset, I hated it so much. _Too much. Why did her happiness affect me this much?_

I felt horrible. I breathed out a sorry and then she asked "Do you want to stop and grab a coffee or something? We can talk..."


	7. Chapter 7

"S...Sure, I'd love to" I said hesitantly, smiling at her warmly and she genuinely smiled back. I felt happy that she was happy.

She started the engine and drove towards the direction of the village.

We drove until we found a nice little diner called 'Pam's Place' it was a small little thing, the outside looking neglected though, but it seemed to be full inside so we stopped.

We walked in and soft music was playing in the background which I recognised to be 'Can't fight the moonlight by Leann Rimes'. I knew because Liberty listened to it a lot and she even played a cover of it on her guitar.

We found a booth in an excluded area of the diner and sat down.

"What can I get for you?" the waiter came over and asked us.

"Can I get a coffee and the small breakfast please?" Sienna spoke first.

The waiter looked to me and I asked for the same.

We talked about mundane things until our breakfast came.

Once it arrived we stared eating and I couldn't help but glance at Sienna every now and again, when she would catch me looking at her she would blush and look away.

Once we finished our breakfast and the waiter had cleared our plates from the table we sat there drinking our coffees. I didn't want to speak first and it seemed Sienna didn't either...

It was silent.

Breaking the short tension filled silence Sienna said "Talk to me, you have been different lately"

"Hmmm" was my only response.

I whispered "Texas..." I looked up at her with pain written across my face. She gave me a weak smile and reached out across the table grabbing my hand, I let her this time...

By now the song had changed to 'I should go by Levi Kreis, which I again knew of because of my sister and her love for music.

_[I should go before my will gets any weaker _

_and my eyes begin to linger longer than they should,_

_I should go before I lose my sense of reason and this hour holds more meaning than it ever could]_

We both pulled our hands away at the same time and she spoke "I know... it's hard and I'm sorry. I know you miss her but it's been months... she would want you to move on... be happy" she seemed to hesitate slightly "just remember I am here for you, always... I know it hurts, you loved her..."

She understood me... she knew what it felt like to lose someone that you didn't get the chance to make it right with. She knew how much it hurt. She understood the most.

I smiled "I did... do"

I saw a brief look of sadness on her face but she covered it quickly. Something I had just said seemed to make her unhappy.

I grabbed her hand, ignoring the sparks I felt, like an electric shock. I was missing Texas and it was playing tricks with my brain, it was messing with my head.

"Why did Darren and you split up then?" I questioned. She seemed angry and upset with this because she snatched her hand away and I saw a lone tear fall to cheek.

I hated it. I hated seeing her upset. I wish I never brought it up. _How was I to know she would react like this?_

"Babe"...


	8. Chapter 8

I cursed myself, I did it again, I called her babe. _Why did I keep saying it? _

She looked up and I continued... "I thought you were happy, I thought you were having his kid"

She burst into tears in front of me. Luckily the diner was clear now, not one single customer. We had been here almost an hour already.

"I was never pregnant" Sienna whispered hoarsely.

I wasn't sure I heard her right.

"What?"

"I was never pregnant, I made it up, I lied, he found out..."

"How could you lie about something like that" I said harshly.

She looked up at me, she honestly looked remorseful, like she realised the mistakes she had made and how wrong they were.

"You don't have to say it, I know..." she stated.

Our coffee's long forgotten. She stood up and quickly ran outside...


	9. Chapter 9

I hurried out after her. I found her stood by her car, leaning against it. She looked like she was in deep thought about something.

I gently approached her, looking at her intently. "Texas would never have done something like that" I don't know why I said it._ Maybe it was because I could imagine how it would feel if Texas had done that to me I_ thought to myself.

More tears came rushing down her cheeks.

"Well I'm not her am I? I'm just me, just your stupid, selfish old sister"

Those last words cut deep, she wasn't just my stupid sister, no, she was my safety when everything got too much, she was my comfort, she got me and I got her, we understood each other like only siblings could.

I sighed "I know, I...I'm sorry" I stammered out, reaching for her but she backed away. _Hurt._ I felt hurt as she backed away from me, I wanted her to know I was sorry, my words hurt her and for that I was truly sorry. _Why was I so stupid?_

"Save it" she said to me.

"Please Sienna, talk to me, tell me why you did it?"

She sniffed "I can't..."

She got in her car and slammed the door shut, proceeding to drive off...


	10. Chapter 10

_Bad..._

I felt bad, I had screwed up. _Guilt... _I felt guilt, about Texas, about my Mum and now about my Sister.

Realisation hit me; I had to walk because she took the car. It would give me time to think. _I really didn't want to think..._

I started walking...

* * *

"_I love you" I blurted out.  
_

_She turned around looking at me with loving eyes._

"_...I love you..."_

_She ran into my arms and kissed me passionately._

* * *

"_I found this and I thought you should have it"_

_She handed me my baptism certificate._

_Mark Blake….. that was me, the real me!_

* * *

"Y_ou are the only thing in my life right now that makes sense"_

_She walked over to me and kissed me._

* * *

_I was stood near my van and I saw Sienna come rushing over. _

..._  
_

"_Mark... Texas is dead"_

_My world came crashing down in that moment. _

* * *

_I was at my Dad's flat with Sienna, in the bedroom..._

_I was upset about everything... I couldn't take it anymore..._

_She sat on the bed and comforted me, my head resting on her chest. _

* * *

I was broken out of my reminiscences by the realisation that I was nearly back, the Hollyoaks village sign in my sight. Starting to walk faster, I walked under the arch way that entranced into the village... I was back.

My reminiscences forgot for now. I headed for the pub which so happened to be where Sienna worked, I didn't know if I wanted to see her or not, my head and my heart where saying two different things. My head said to leave it but my heart was saying the complete opposite. _Why does it have to be so complicated? _I questioned to myself. I decided to follow my head which was probably the most sensible and safe option. I just wanted to get drunk again, it was barely noon but I didn't care, no, I wanted to forget, forget the look on Sienna's face when I said what I did, forget my life for a few hours…days...weeks...

I wanted to be alone.

...

I entered the pub...

No Sienna. I didn't know whether that was a good or bad thing...

Drink after drink after drink… I was nowhere near drunk.

Out of the corner or my eye I saw Darren walk in. I signed. _I don't need this right now _I thought to myself.

He walked my way...

"Hey mate" spoke Darren in a glum voice. "You look how I feel" he said.

"Yeah" I trailed off... I said some things to Sienna, she stormed off and now here I am" I looked up and saw Darren pull a face at me.

I was not in the mood...

"Drama Queen" I heard Darren mutter under his breath.

I slammed my glass down. "What is that supposed to mean?" I questioned.

"Well let's just say your sister isn't as sweet and innocent as she looks" He explained.

I felt a need to defend her...

I sighed "Yeah... well we all do things we regret" I said. _I regretted a lot of things. _

"She faked being pregnant, she drugged my wife, put my son at risk and she manipulated ME!" Darren was almost yelling by now.

Neither of use realised, Sienna had just walked in...


	11. Chapter 11

"She's a psycho" Darren shouted. The pub went quiet.

"Don't say that!" I whispered. "Don't you dare say that, she is my sister" I said, getting louder and louder.

"Yeah, crazy sister, she's a nut job mate, you were better off without her... Texas could see through her, why can't you?"

I saw red and punched him and that's when I saw her, standing there, mascara running down her face. She looked like a lost little girl. I couldn't help feeling the deep regret, regret for not being there for her more, just regret. _Life, Texas, everything..._

She didn't say anything, nothing... just silence...

We were just staring at one and other, by this time Darren had got up and was nursing a bloody nose. He noticed her and said "Oh... look, if it isn't the homewrecker herself" pointing at my sister. My eyes were still on her, they lingered there for a second then I looked away.

"Darren" Sienna breathed cautiously.

Darren moved, inching towards her. He looked so angry... I panicked, not knowing what he was going to do. I raised my hand going to hit him for the second time today but a force suddenly pulled me back, tugging at my other hand. I looked up and there I met the pleading brown eyes of my sister, like they were burning a hole into my soul, begging me to leave it.

"She's so crazy and messed up"... next he said something I never expected him to say... "I wouldn't be surprised if she slept with you" he said whilst pointing at me.

Next thing I knew Sienna had walked over and slapped him, leaving a red mark on his face causing Darren to hiss in pain. She said nothing, tears glistening in her eyes...

She ran off...


	12. Chapter 12

Darren disgusted me...

Thoughts tumbled around my brain, too many to comprehend.

_Sienna... I had to find her _I thought. I rushed off leaving Darren and the gaping crowd behind. I set off to find her.

...

I spend hours looking for her, I never spend this long looking for someone, only Texas but she was special... so was Sienna though, she was my sister and I would do anything for her, i loved her... like a brother. I feel a deeper need to protect her than I do Liberty but I just put that down to the fact that she grew up in such a controlling household, yep, our Dad was a control freak and growing up was hell for her... well according to Sienna it was._  
_

I gave up in the end, I was not going to find her_.  
_

I started making my way to the boat._ I was so tired _I thought to myself.

...

I arrived at the boat and saw my Dad... Dirk... not really my Dad. _I hated it._

I walked on and saw Dad looking at stuff. It looked like memories from what I could see.

"Hey Dad, whatcha got there" pointing to the box he was currently looking through.

"Just some old things... they were your Mum's. "There are some baby photos in here… of you and Sienna... you, Will and Liberty...

Me and Sienna were together once but we were both just tiny babies back then so I didn't remember it.

"Take a look" Dad said.

I could see a gold locket lying beside the box. I couldn't help it…. I walked forward and picked it up. I opened it and inside where two pictures, one was of my Mum and Dirk, the other was of my Mum with Me and Sienna as babies... a lone tear slide down my cheek. _Was it true? Did she only ever truly love Dirk? Did she ever love my biological Dad? _Thoughts were swirling around in my mind.

I dropped the locket and got up, walking away from the memories I didn't know...

I went inside, walked to my bedroom and lay on the bed thinking about the last 24 hours...

_Sienna's tear stained face..._

_My Mum's golden locket... the pictures... the lost memories... the missing years...  
_


	13. Chapter 13

I must have dozed off because when I opened my eyes and looked around the boat I saw that Dad was gone. I called him Dad still because the idea of him not being my Dad hurt, thinking I grew up without a Mum and a Dad hurt, a half-sister and half-brother was all I had growing up, they were my only real family...

I looked at my watch, it was almost 3 o'clock so I decided to go out, I changed my shirt and headed for the SU bar.

When I arrived I went straight to the bar. "Beer please mate" I asked the man, I didn't know him but I remember seeing him around from when I worked here... Josh... Joe? something like that.

He handed me beer and I paid him. "Cheers..." I walked over to the sofas in the corner. _I sat here with Texas. God why did everything have to remind me of her? _

Soft music started playing in the back ground. _Someone obviously just turned the juke box on_ I thought…

Only you can save me by Darin started sounding out through the speakers...

_I feel you in the air, floating through the atmosphere..._

_Your presence everywhere, when I shut my eyes I see you like you're really there, it's heavy on my heart when you're not even here._

_Without you I would fall apart..._

Just then Sienna walked in. I looked at her, her eyes found mine straight away... she was staring back at me. Looking up and down the length of her body I noticed she had dressed up, a tight, short black strappy dress. _Very short _I thought. Her hair was down and straight, her eyes were smoky. She looked nice. _Really nice. _I scolded myself for my thoughts. _Why was I thinking all this? _I just really missed Texas and now I had these feelings and nobody to share them with.

I couldn't help but notice that she looked determined, her mind set on something... that's my sister for you, always got her mind set on something or someone and she would do anything and I mean anything to get it.

She walked over to the bar. I saw the barman eye her up, I felt anger rise to the surface. _Maybe I was just a tad overprotective_ I thought to myself.

The barman passed her over a glass of what looked like white wine and as she reached for the glass her hand brushed up against his causing me to frown to myself.

I thought about the lyrics of the song and it reminded me of Texas, it also made me think of Sienna. _She sets me free from all the pain and grieve I feel.  
_

* * *

Sienna's Dress: chiarafashion. black-sleeveless-bandage-bodycon-dress. [if you google it & click on the first link it will come up]


	14. Chapter 14

I couldn't deal with this...

I gulped the rest of my beer down and left, as I was leaving a pink piece of paper caught my eye.

_The Veronicas._

_Live the SU _

_18__th__ December 9pm _

_£5.00 entrance. _

_£1.00 a drink from 9pm-11pm _

_Tomorrow. _That was tomorrow. I was up for it, anything to get my mind of things...

I continued to the door, briefly seeing Sienna talking and laughing with some guy... without a care in the world. She's so kind, caring and fun but she's also really manipulative when she wants to be. _How can someone I care about irritate my so much?  
_

I went back to the boat quickly and fell into unconsciousness on my bed…..

..._  
_

I woke up from a dreamless sleep and decided to go into town. _Texas and I would spend hours in town just talking, laughing, kissing _I remembered, I smiled at the memories of us. _Us._

I looked at the flashing clock on my bedside table… it read 11:30am. _I slept late_.

I proceeded to get ready, once I was ready I decided to go to 'College Coffee' to gap some breakfast...

I made my way to College Coffee and as I did I saw my Dad walking my way but he didn't spot me. _Thank God _I thought. I really didn't want him asking questions about yesterday and surely he found out I spent the night in the cells, he would want to know about that, yep, it was just easier all round if I avoided him for now.

I hide behind the pavilion that was located just outside College Coffee and once he had passed I came out and went into the coffee shop.

I ordered a coffee and a bacon sarnie to go.

...

I arrived in town at about 1...

...

I arrived back home at about 4 and I had brought a few things...

The last time I went to town was with Texas, over 7 months ago. She brought me a really expensive watch that I wanted and I really loved it but I couldn't keep wearing it, no matter how much I hated not to, it was too much of a reminder and I really didn't need more things reminding me of her. No matter what happened I could not move on from her, I loved her and I was not ready for her to go, I would have stopped her wedding because I loved her that much, she loved me too but she felt guilty for an accident involving my brother so she agreed to marry him. _She was too caring for her own good sometimes._

It was just gone 4. I had hours to kill before the gig at the SU. I needed a shave so that's what I did, had a shave, then I decided to put the television on to see if any good films where on.

Just an old black and white movie, I left it on but I wasn't really paying attention to it... time passed and it was now 8 so I decided to get ready.

I headed to the SU bar with 10 minutes left to spare...


	15. Chapter 15

I arrived at the SU bar. The duo was just setting up and everyone was crowding them, asking them questions about Australia and other things. They came all the way from Australia, they were apparently down touring the UK and here they were... in the SU bar.

They started playing. They played a few songs...

"Next up 'Worlds Apart'" one of the sisters said.

They started playing...

_[Gonna hold you for the last time, I'm gonna cry but afraid not to let it show, this is the hardest way to say goodbye because as you walk away I'm feeling so alone, I don't understand, __you had to leave and I'm not part of your plan..._

_There are so many things that I should have said, but now I've let you go, I'm hold back the tears, I'm here along, forgetting all the years and now there's nothing I can do to bring you back to me... _

_You and I... we're worlds apart]_

Memories of all the wasted years where clouding my mind, wasted years with my Dad, my Mum, my Sister and Texas I could never get them back, especially not with my Mum or Texas, they were gone. I could try to get them back with my Sister and my Dad but I don't know if I wanted to, it would be too agonizing for my heart to hear all I that lost...

I headed to the bar to grab a drink. _Something strong is just what I needed. _Too many raw memories that I needed to numb.

I ordered my drink and the man gave it to me. I turned back to the stage and there I saw her...

I walked over to her.

"Hey" I said in a seductive voice.

"Oh..." She turned to look "hey handsome" smiling flirtily at me. _She was wasted_.

We started chatting, her brown hair falling around her face. _So Beautiful _I thought. She was beautiful like Texas but not more beautiful, no, nobody could compare to Texas's beauty.

We smiled at each other.

"How about we get out of here?"...


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: Now rated 'M'  
**

* * *

Katie...that was her name, the person I had been talking to. She threw a drink over me so needless to say we didn't 'get out of here'. _She was hot as well._

So currently I was sat at the bar listening to 'The Veronica's' play. I had no clue what song was playing.

I saw someone walk in out of the corner of my eye. It was Sienna. Something was wrong with her, I don't know but something stood out, she looked a mess!

_What happened last night? _I thought to myself. Last time I saw her was yesterday in here, drinking and laughing with some random guy.

She walked over to a group of guys who started flirting with her instantly and she was flirting back. _Of course she was_.

She may be my sister but I can't deny the fact she's hot and if she wasn't my sister I would totally go there, when we first met there was a spark, but then we found out we were twins... so needless to say that wasn't going to happen!

I was quickly pulled from my thoughts by a sudden noise. My thoughts immediately went to Sienna and them guys.

I looked over and one of the guys had his hand on her thigh, creeping up further and further. I could hear her telling him to stop but he kept going...

I stormed over there and grabbed him by the collar.

"She told you to stop!" I shouted at him.

"Mind your own business, she's well up for it! Who are you anyway? just get lost mate" was his reply.

"I am not your mate and for your information I am her brother so it has everything to do with me" I told him.

_He was so cocky _I thought to myself.

He started to say something but I cut him off and swung for him.

"Mark!" I heard Sienna call from behind me.

I turned to look at her. I was so angry. She brought this on herself, but she was still my sister and I would always protect her.

Suddenly the guy stood up and hit me. I went to hit him back but Sienna pulled me back and pushed me to the door.

Once outside she walked over to a nearby bench and sat down, I followed her and sat down next to her.

"Why did you pull me away?" I asked

"Because he wasn't worth it" she replied.

"Do you think he would have stopped there, he would have kept on going"

"I could have handled it"

"No, no you couldn't, what would have happened if I weren't there?, I tell you what would have happened... he would have carried on, he wouldn't have listened, he would have raped you!" I knew my words were a bit blunt but she needed to know, she needed to understand.

"You brought this on yourself" I don't know why I said it, it just came out, but it was true!

She was crying now. "Wh...What do you mean?"

"You were flirting with them shamelessly, what is wrong with you?"

She got up and started pacing in front of me. "Nothing is wrong with me, I was just having a bit of fun" she yelled at me.

"Fun!... fun, you call that fun"

A silence fell between us, I could hear her soft cries but right now I didn't care.

"I can't believe you, how can you do all these things..."

She cut me off "What do you mean?" she tearfully questioned.

"You lied about being pregnant for god sakes, you broke up a marriage by manipulating your way in and you shamelessly flirt with every guy you see now that Darren doesn't want to know" I knew I was being a bit harsh but it was true. Something about my sister made me so angry sometimes...

She had this innocent act but she was far from innocent...


	17. Chapter 17

By now her tears had subsided and she started... "Don't you dare judge me! You don't know anything about me" she paused and looked me straight in the eyes and said "I lived without you for 20 years of my life and I did just fine."

I stood up. "Well then maybe you don't need me" I retorted and started to walk away from her, I got quite away before I suddenly felt a hand on my shoulder...

"I didn't mean that... I need you" she said softy, she looking into the distance and continued "You know, I dreamt of having a brother as a little girl, someone to protect me, stick up for me... someone to be there, Dad was always working, I practically brought myself up from the age of 10" she reached out for my hand and I let her take it...

"You make me feel save and I care about you" she paused for a brief second then gently whispered "More than you could ever know." _Oh I know, believe me I know_ I thought to myself.

Suddenly she kissed me, I had no time to react and I found myself kissing her back. My brain was yelling at me to stop but I didn't listen. When she broke the kiss I just looked at her in shock, not knowing what to say. I proceeded to walk away from her and back to the boat.

I hoped my Dad was asleep or out so that he wouldn't question me about anything, I guessed he would be asleep because it was past midnight now.

Once I got back to the boat I went straight to my room. I was right, Dad was asleep and for that I was grateful because I already had enough of my own questions to deal with let alone his.

I sat on my bed with my head in my hands. _What was I thinking? Why did she kiss me? Why didn't I stop her? _Thoughts were running through my head so fast, I didn't have a clue what to do next...

I lay down thinking about the night over and over again and every time I remembered what that kiss felt like. _Amazing._ As much as I wanted to deny it I enjoyed that kiss. _What was I thinking?_

I didn't get much sleep that night; I just kept replaying that moment over and over in my head...

...

I awoke from a restless sleep, it was about 10am so I decided to get out of bed. I got dressed and walking into the main living area where I saw Dad sat at the breakfast counter eating a bacon buttie.

"Oh, son you're awake, didn't hear you get in last night" he said

"Yeah... late night" I replied

"Oh yeah, it was, was it?" he questioned me, giving me a knowing look.

"So, who was the unlucky lady?" he asked.

"No, Dad it wasn't like that, I just got drunk and came home... by myself" _If only he knew _I thought to myself.

"Losing your touch with the ladies?"

"Hmmm something like that" I said in a distant tone.

"What's up?...has this got something to do with the other day and your Mum's locket?" he asked me.

"Nah, nah... forget it, just brought up bad memories that's all" I replied. He gave me a sympathetic look, "I said forget it!"

"Ok... ok, so what are you up to today? I gotta go into Manchester today for a job"

"Dunno, stay here... maybe go to the pub"

"Maybe you could go see Sienna; Patrick said she's been really down lately" he said.

I didn't reply straight away, I didn't know what to say. We had to talk about what happened last night but I didn't know if I could do it today.

"Mate, did you hear me?" my Dad questioned, breaking me out of my thoughts.

"Uh... uh, urm yeah of course Dad" I stuttered back.

"She is your sister after all" he stated.

"Yep" I said in an unhappy tone. I wasn't unhappy she was my sister, of course not, I am happy to have a sister like her... well most of the time I am, sometimes... I don't know, I can't explain it, but sometimes I get so frustrated with her... but she is the best sister I could have asked for, along with Lib of course.

...

It was now two in the afternoon and I was currently stood outside Patrick's flat, Sienna now lived there with him ever since she and Darren broke up. I really hoped that Patrick wasn't in because it would already be awkward enough.

I rose my hand to the door and knocked gently...


	18. Chapter 18

The door swung open and the person on the other side stood looking back at me.

"I was just on my way out but you can come in and wait... I presume you're here to see Sienna" Patrick said.

"Err... yeah, yeah, I can come back later if she's not in" I said feeling a bit awkward.

"Oh no, she's in, she's just in the shower, she'll be out in a minute" I looked to the closed door which I presumed was the bathroom and said "It's okay, I'll just come back later" _This was not good_ I thought to myself.

"No, don't be silly, she'll be happy to see you, she's be acting really weird lately and last night she came home in tears" he sighed and continued "She won't speak to me, maybe she'll speck to you"

"Yeah... maybe" I said in an uncertain voice.

I stepped inside and Patrick left.

I walked over to the couch and sat down waiting for her to come out. It had been nearly an hour and still no sign of her, I wondered what was taking her so long.

I heard the faint sound of crying and I didn't really think, I just started walking towards the closed door. Putting my hand on the door handle I slowly pulled it down and there I saw Sienna curled in the corner, crying hysterically. The shower was still running so I walked forward and turned it off...

I walked over to where Sienna sat with a towel wrapped around her and gently crouched down beside her, she hadn't looked up, not once, she was just crying and crying. I reached my hand out and placed it on her arm in a comforting manner, she jumped slightly and said in a croaky voice "Daddy..." but she still hadn't looked up and her tears were still coming...

Hearing her voice made my heartbreak, she sounded so lost and alone.

"No..." just then she raised her head and slowly looked at me with teary eyes... "It's me" I said and I gave her a weak smile which she returned. Her tears had started to slow by now.

"Wh.. Why are you here? Where's Dad?" she questioned in a shaky tone.

"Patrick went out, said I could wait for you, are you alright?" I said.

Suddenly she shuck my hand off her arm and stood up, wiping at her eyes, she said "I'm fine" I stood up and looked at her for a moment when she said "Can you... um, get out, I need to get dressed"

"Um.. yeah, yeah course" I replied, feeling a bit awkward. One minute she was an emotional mess and the next it was like nothing happened. _Talk about whiplash _I thought to myself. Texas's mood swings where nothing compared to my sisters. _Who knew? _

I walked out the bathroom, shutting the door behind me. I walked to the couch and sat down waiting for her. We needed to talk about the kiss and I guess now was as good a time as any. _What was I going to say? _I thought to myself. _I enjoyed it...__ she's my sister...it's wrong_.

I heard the door open and Sienna came out. Her hair was shoved back in a loose bun with a few loose strands framing her face and she was wearing jeans and a t-shirt.

She walked over to the chair and sat down, we looked at each other, both unsure of what to say.

"So... about last night, it was stupid, a silly mistake" she said quickly.

"You kissed me" I replied.

"Yeah I know" she said as if it was nothing.

"That's all you gotta say?" I asked.

"What do you what me to say?... I was drunk, I didn't want to lose you"

"So you kissed me" I asked her in an unbelieving tone.

"Yep" she said like it was obvious.

"So... that's it"

"I guess so..." however something in her eyes were telling me otherwise.

I let out a disbelieving sign and got up to leave.

"I guess I'll go then and leave you to it"

I had the door open but before I got any further I heard "Mark"...


	19. Chapter 19

"That's not it..." she took a breathe and continued "I... I wanted to... to kiss you" she stammered out. By now she had her eyes firmly on the ground and whispered "I guess last night just gave me a reason"

I was looking at her intently now, thoughts were going round and round my brain and I couldn't think straight, I was so confused._  
_

"What do you want me to say, that I enjoyed the kiss, that you are the first girl since Texas that has made me feel the way I feel and it's confusing me, I don't know how to do this anymore" I rambled.

"Do what?" she asked.

"This" I pointed between me and her "You and me, I have tried so hard to ignore my feelings for you but you just had to go and kiss me, why?"

"Because I love you as more than a brother and I can't hide it anymore" my sister admitted weakly.

"What happened to Darren, did you ever love him? Or did you just use him and destroy his whole family in the process"

"In the beginning I did, I loved him, but it was never enough... in the end I just became obsessed with having a family and my feelings for him started to slowly fade, but the promise of a family kept me with him" a lonely tear fall from her eyes and she said "a family is all I've ever wanted"

In this moment she looked so vulnerable, if I didn't know her I would swear it was a different person. Gone was the evil and manipulative girl and in was the lonely and lost little girl that I've only seen a handful of times.

She grabbed my hand. "You feel it too, don't try to fight it" she said in a soft voice.

I wasn't over Texas yet so how the hell was I meant to deal with this... these forbidden feelings! I think I've always felt something more for Sienna but the fact that I was with Texas helped, if I wasn't with Texas this thing between us might have happened earlier, sister or not. _You can't help who you fall for_ I thought to myself.

"W...We can't, think what it would do to the family" I stuttered.

"This isn't about them, it's about us!"she said, sounding almost frustrated.

I could feel myself caving but I had to stay strong, I couldn't, we couldn't. It would cause so much pain and I couldn't do that to Dad or Patrick, I just couldn't be that selfish anymore. All my life I have been selfish and now it was time for me to stop...


	20. Chapter 20

Our hands were still locked; I looked down at them and back up to her face. _No. No. No. No_. I dropped her hand and reached out to stroke her cheek. "I do, I feel it too, but this, whatever it is... it can never happen" I told her in a regretful manner. I let my hand fall to my side and just then the door burst open causing me and Sienna to jump slightly.

"What are you doing back?" Sienna asked.

"Came to pick up my briefcase... oh and Sienna I won't be home until tomorrow night, I got some meeting in Sheffield so I'm just going to stay overnight, will you be alright here by yourself?"

"I'll be fine Dad, I am an adult you know"

"Okay well I was just asking"

"I'll be fine, don't worry and I'll see you tomorrow"

"Ok, see you, bye Dod" he said whilst heading to the door and leaving.

"So... I'm going to go now" I said to Sienna. I turned to leave. "Stay" came a quiet voice, I turned to look at her "Please" she added in a pleading tone.

I hesitated_. Is __this a good idea?_ I questioned to myself. I didn't know whether to stay or leave, leaving was the best option but then she would be on her own and after earlier I didn't know if that was a good idea, she might do something stupid.

"We can watch a movie, order a pizza... I promise nothing will happen, I won't kiss you again if that's what you're worried about" she said.

"Okay, I'll stay" I said with a hint of uncertainty.

She smiled at me and said "Great, you pick a movie and I'll get the pizza menus"

...

We were both sat on the couch watching 'Twilight' with an empty pizza box on the coffee table. _Why am I even watching this crap? _I thought to myself. In the end Sienna picked the movie and now she was currently asleep with her head resting on my shoulder. I didn't like to admit it but I had seen 'Twilight' once before, Texas made me watch it, she begged and begged until eventually I caved, just like Sienna did.

So now here I was, sat watching twilight while Sienna slept beside me.

...

The credits begun to roll and just then Sienna woke up.

"Hey you" I said.

She looked at me and asked "How long was I asleep?"

"You fell asleep halfway through the film"

"Sorry" she mumbled back "Why didn't you wake me?"

I met her eyes "You looked so peaceful, figured you'd wake up eventually" I admitted with a shrug.

Something changed and if I didn't look away now I was going to do something I'd regret, so I looked away and quickly stood up.

"Got anything to drink?" I asked.

"There's a bottle of wine in the end cupboard" she replied. I opened the cupboard and got the wine and two glasses out then I walked back over to the couch.

"Want one?" I asked Sienna.

"Of course" she said with a smirk. She loved her red wine but she wasn't really the best at handling it, two glasses and she was a goner.

"Okay, but not too much, you know what you're like with red wine" I said giving her a knowing look and a grin.

She let out a small laugh and said "Okay Dad"

I poured us both a glass and handed Sienna her one, our fingers brushed and I felt it, that spark, I felt it before but I always ignored it, I had to.

I quickly pulled my hand away...


	21. Chapter 21

Sienna had gone to the bathroom.

We finished the whole bottle, or should I say Sienna finished it. I had one glass and Sienna just kept going, I trying prying the bottle out of her hands but it didn't work.

She came out and said "Heeeey, let's put some music on?"

She switched the stereo on and music came blaring out, it was 'Last Friday Night'. I guessed this was her CD or Maxine's, somehow I doubt it was Patrick's.

"Loooovvve this songg!" she slurred.

I just watched her. I'd never seen her like this before, she was wasted. _What was I going to do now? _I questioned to myself.

"Let's dance" she yelled, walking over to me and grabbing my hands.

"No, let's not, let's just get you to bed ey"

"Trying to get me into bed" she said with a mischievous wink.

"No, look you're drunk..." she cut me off "No, I'm not!" she said, sounding like I'd just said the most ridiculous thing in the world.

She started to sing loudly and very out of tune.

_Last Friday night, yeah we danced on tabletops, and we took too many shots, think we kissed but I forgot... _

She climbed up onto the table and started dancing too.

_Last Friday night_  
_ Yeah we maxed our credit cards_  
_ And got kicked out of the bar_  
_ So we hit the boulevard_

_Last Friday night_  
_ We went streaking in the park_  
_ Skinny dipping in the dark_  
_ Then had a ménage à trois..._

"Okay, I think you should get down from there, you're gonna fall" I said.

"Relax, I'm gunna be finnnne" she said in a singsong voice.

_CRASH_

I caught her in my arms. By now the song had changed to what I guessed was 'Hummingbird Heartbeat'.

"Right, I'm taking you to bed"

To my surprise she didn't protest. I carried her into her room and carefully laid her on the bed, she wiggled her foot at me, signalling for me to take her shoes off, so I did... she smiled at me and mumbled something that sounded a lot like thanks, I smiled back and got up to leave.

It was about one in the morning so I decided to sleep on the couch, it was late and I wasn't going to leave her in this state.

I got up but she grabbed my hand "Don't go" she said in a weak voice.

"I'll sleep on the couch" I told her.

"Why? there's a perfectly good bed here..."

I looked at her and she was patting the space next to her. I sighed and reluctantly agreed. I moved round the bed and she positioned herself so I could get in. I climbed in, taking my shoes off in the process. "You can take your shirt off you know" she stated.

"Nah, I'm good" I replied.

"Come on, it's not like I haven't see you shirtless before" she rose her eyebrow at me "Besides you'll be hot" she said in an innocent tone. _Too innocent._

I gave in_, _it was hot in here anyway. I sat up and took my shirt off, chucking it to the floor, then I lay back down next to her.

"Night" I got no reply, she was already gone. I reached over and turned off the light and settled down to sleep myself...


	22. Chapter 22

I woke up at nine to find a sleeping Sienna snuggled into my side, her head resting on my chest.

She started to stir "Morning" I said, her only response was a moan and she rolled over and buried her head in the pillow.

"That must be some hangover you got" I said to her, slightly smugly.

She sat up and looked at me, rolling her eyes, she just whimpered and threw herself back down covering her face with her arm.

"Coffee?" I questioned.

She looked at me from under her arm and gave me a weak nod.

I got out of bed and made my way to the door. I didn't bother to put my shirt back on because nobody else was here. I cracked the door open which caused Sienna to let out a loud groan because of the sunlight that rushed in, I let out a small chuckle and left the room, shutting the door behind me.

I made us both a coffee and headed back to the room, I opened the door and Sienna rushed past me, nearly knocking me over, I heard her say a quick sorry before she rushed into the bathroom and slammed the door shut.

She re-entered the room about five minutes later and sat on the bed, taking her coffee from the bedside table. She took a sip and sighed.

"Why haven't you got a hangover? it's not fair" she asked me whilst drinking her coffee.

"I only had a glass and you finished off the rest, don't you remember?"

She seemed to be thinking about it because she didn't reply.

"Listen, thanks for staying" she said, draining her coffee and putting the cup back down.

"Well you practically insisted, I could hardly say no, besides you where well out of it" I said in a teasing tone.

She looked at me blankly. "You really don't remember anything do you?" I asked.

"Not a thing, was I that bad?"

"Worse"

She groaned, causing me to chuckle.

"Don't sweat it, it happens to the best of us" I said, giving her a smirk.

I watched as Sienna slowly got up and walked out of the room, I put my shirt on and followed.

We heard a key in the lock and we both looked at each other "Dad's not meant to be home until tonight? He can't see me like this" she began to panic.

"Relax, you're a grown woman, surely he can't be that bad?" I said trying to calm her down.

"No, you don't understand, Dad's a bit..." before she could finish Patrick walked in.

"Hey Dad, you're back early" Sienna said to him in the best cheery voice she could manage.

"God Sienna, you look a mess"

I looked between Sienna and Patrick thinking that was a bit harsh, but Sienna didn't say anything, she just apologised and walked to the bathroom saying she'll see me later, I gave her a quick nod and a small smile before she disappeared.

"So, you had to stay the night because she got herself in such a state?" he asked me.

"No... well yeah, but I wanted to"

He muttered something under his breath which sounded a lot like 'I told her not to do that,' I just gave him a weird look which he didn't see, luckily. Something about the way Patrick was with Sienna was a little strange, it was like she had to be the perfect daughter or else he would get mad and maybe even violet. _Has he ever hit her? _I wondered to myself.

"Well, I best get back, see ya"I said, walking to the door.

"Bye... oh and Dod" I turned to look at him "Thanks for looking after her" he said, it was like he felt that he had to thank me, like it was some inconvenience. _Well, she is my sister _I thought to myself. I gave him a short smile and left.

...

"Dod, Dod, is that you?" my Dad's voice sounded as I entered the boat.

"Yeah, it's me, what's got you so jumpy?" I asked him.

"It's Will"...


	23. Chapter 23

"What's he done this time?"

"He... he... he killed them" he said.

"What? Who did he kill?" I asked, not really thinking anything of it, Will was in a wheelchair for god sake.

"Your Mum... Texas... he did it, he killed them, he murdered them" he rambled.

I looked at my Dad, speechless, my brother would never do that to me, to us.

"Nah, nah, nah, he wouldn't do that" I said in a disbelieving manner.

"Well he did, he told me himself and Patrick knew all along"

"Where is he?" I said in an angry tone, I needed to hear it myself.

"He ran off last night, I don't know where he is" my Dad told me.

"What?... wait, how?" I was confused.

"He can walk, he lied, Texas never pushed him down those stairs, he pushed himself"

"Why?" I asked.

"To get back at you" he said.

I didn't understand, how was him falling downstairs to get back at me?

"What? Me, why?"

"You got the girl"

"So he lied, then he killed Texas, and our Mum" I concluded.

"Yeah"

"No" I said. I went to my room to change and freshen up, all the while thinking of what my Dad just said. _I can't believe it. Why would he do that to me? to Texas? to Mum? _all these questions running around my head and nobody to really answer them. After I was ready I walked out my room and straight out the door, I could heard my Dad calling me but I didn't answer, I had to get away, find Will, get some answers.

...

It was about noon and I was currently walking around the village, I hadn't managed to find Will yet. _Where is he? _I wondered to myself.

I decided to go see Sienna seems as I wasn't having any luck finding Will. I walked up to the door and knocked.

"Is Sienna in?" I asked Patrick, who had answered the door.

"She's gone to see Will"

"What? Why?" I asked in an alarmed voice.

"He text her, said he had something of Anna's to give her" he said, not really understanding the urgency of the matter. He knew what Will did, why was he not worried?

I rushed off without another word...


	24. Chapter 24

What_ does he want to give her? Why does he want to give it to her? Why now? It's been months... _All these thoughts were flying around my brain.

I arrived at the flat and Sinead was on her way out with baby Katy, so she let me in. "Thanks..."

I walked up the stairs to the Kane's flat, where Will was currently staying with his girlfriend Ash, she had gone with her mum to see her nan because recently Callum had been killed by some psycho named Jade, Callum was Ash's younger brother.

I got to the door and rose my hand to knock but I stopped and decided to listen to see what was going on.

"I could do it again, I killed our mum and Texas, why not you?" I heard Will's sinister voice say.

"Because I'm your sister" I heard Sienna reply in a whisper.

"Maybe... but you only care about Dodger" he raised his voice and shouted "Admit it..."

I could hear the muffled sound of crying "No, that's not true, I care about you, you're my brother"

"No..." I heard Will's voice shout.

_Bang. _Suddenly all I heard was screaming, then the door opened slightly, it was Sienna, she tried to get out but the chain was on and she wasn't quick enough. I saw Will drag her back...

_BOOM._

The sound echoed all around me, I was knocked off my feet and the ceiling came down. Everything went black...

...

I opened my eyes slowly, feeling disorientated. _Where was I? _I looked around and remembered I was at Will's, panic took over. _Sienna, Sienna, I had to get to her? _I thought to myself. I had no idea what happened but it was something bad, I knew just from looking at all the rubble around me.

I stood up and went over to the door. _Damn, chain_. I kicked the door in and saw Sienna laying on the floor with a beaten Will above her, like he was taunting her. I could see Sienna's hand reaching out for help. I walked forward, they didn't notice me...

"No one to save you now" Will whispered, but I could hear him clearly.

"Please... don't" Sienna whimpered, she was scared I could tell by her voice.

"Why not?" Will said.

I had to do something, I saw a plank of wood on the floor and picked it up and without thinking I hit him over the head, knocking him out, at the same time Sienna had her eyes squeezed shut and she was screaming, she slowly opened her eyes and looked at Will who was laying on the floor. She looked up to meet my eyes and relief washed over her face.

"How did you know I was here?"

"Patrick told me, good job as well"I said.

"Mark... my leg" she looked down at it and said "I can't move it, it's trapped"

I patted my jeans pocket, looking for my phone...

"What are you doing?" Sienna asked in a scared voice.

"My phone, I can't find it, I need to call an ambulance, we need to get you out of here before that beam comes down on you" I said whilst pointing above Sienna so she could see what I was talking about.

She started to panic and she was trying to pull her leg free but it wasn't working.

I put my hand on her arm to reassure her.

"Shh.. Shh, it'll be okay, I'm gonna get you outta here" she stopped panicking slightly and gave me a weak smile.

"What if he wakes up" she said, pointing to Will's unconscious body. "Well we just need to be quick" I told her, trying to lift the beam that was trapping her leg but it had no effect.

She pointed to the side where a phone lay, I walked over and picked it up and to my surprise it worked, I dialed 999.

"Hello..." The operator answered.

"Ambulance, I need a ambulance" I hurriedly said. I gave them the details and they said they would be there soon...


	25. Chapter 25

Will was still unconscious and I was currently trying to free Sienna but the heavy beam just refused to move.

"It's no good, it ain't moving" I said aloud, I looked up and I could see the beam above her moving. The beam started to crumble. I began heaving the beam with all my strength and it slowly begun to move...

_CRASH _

The beam above Sienna fall with an almighty bang, bringing down a cloud of dust. "Sienna..." I shouted, fearing she was still under there. The dust began to settle and I saw Sienna sitting there, her leg covered in blood, she started to cough violently and I rushed over to her...

"Where's Will?" she said in a weak groggy voice.

I looked over to where he lay unconscious but he wasn't there.

"I don't know, but we need get out of here" I told her.

"Why isn't the ambulance here yet" she said. I could tell she was in pain from her leg, I was supporting most of her weight...

"Doesn't matter we need to go, you need to get to hospital" I guided her to the door, suddenly something came down and hit me, I heard Sienna scream before everything went to black.

...

I woke up in hospital, I saw Sienna sat beside the bed, she noticed me and rushed out of the door, shouting something.

She came back with a nurse, the nurse walked to the side of the bed and started doing something with the machines attached to me.

"Good to see you awake, a doctor will be in shortly to see you" the nurse told me then she left the room.

I sat up as much as I could and looked beside me to where Sienna sat...

"What happened?" I questioned her.

"You don't remember?"

"I remember you being trapped and somehow you got free, then... nothing"

She took my hand. "Oh Mark, I was so scared, the whole ceiling came down on top of you" she began to cry "I thought... I thought I'd lost you"

I reached my free hand out and wiped her fallen tears away "Hey... you can't get ride of me that easily" I joked.

She gave me a watery smile.

"Wait... where, where's Will?" I questioned. _He was there?_ I remembered.

"I'm so sorry" she said.

"What?"

"He's dead"

"What, why?...how?" I stammered.

"They found him on the ground floor, the ceiling came down on him and killed him instantly... there was nothing they could do"

I looked at her sadly, he was still my brother...

"I'm so sorry Mark" she was crying hysterics now.

"Shh... Shh, it's not your fault" I said, whilst brushing her hair back from her face.

"But... I made him mad" she whispered.

Anger rose in the pit of my stomach.

"No" I shouted "He did this, he killed them, you have nothing to feel guilty for"I was so angry. _How dare he make her feel guilty? _I thought to myself.

"He was a murderer"I stated "He's better off dead" I said angrily.

"But he was our brother"

"He stopped being my brother the minute he killed Texas and our Mum" I spat.

She smiled sympathetically at me and just as she was about to speak again the doctor walked in.

The doctor explained to me that I was in a coma for almost a week and they wanted to run a few more tests and keep me in for a few days.

The doctor left and Sienna told me that Patrick, Dirk, Dennis and even Darren had visited me while I was in the coma...

"Darren came here?"

"Yep" she said. "You're his friend, he was worried about you, we all were..."

"What happened between you and him?" I asked.

"Nothing, he wouldn't look at me let alone speak to me, I just kept out of his way, every time he came I left... he hates me!" she said, sounding a bit sad at the fact he hates her.

"Well considering what you did he has every right" I said, I couldn't lie, what she did was horrible, of course he hated her.

She was looking to the floor with sad eyes, I reached out to her and lifted her chin "Hey... you have me"

"I know what I did was awful..." I cut her off...

"I know... I know... " I said softly.

She smiled at me and said "Me and you, promise, you won't leave me..."

"Promise"...


	26. Chapter 26

It was about half three and I was waiting for Sienna to come back from the canteen, she had left because a nurse came to take me for some tests, so right now I was alone in my room, just waiting for her to come back.

Earlier today Sienna had told me that she was fine. Just a few cuts and bruises she said. She had a broken off splinter stuck in her leg but the doctors had managed to remove it and now she was fine.

The door creaked open, I looked up and came face to face with the last person I ever expected to come face to face with, especially now...

"Hello, brother" said the voice.

I just looked at him with a shocked expression.

He started creeping forward, towards me "Surprised to see me?" he asked.

"But, you... you were, dead" I said, I could barely find the words. _How is this possible? _I thought to myself.

"Yes, well, people these days, they make so many mistakes" he said in a nonchalant tone.

"But, the body... who was it?" I asked in a shaky voice.

"It doesn't matter, they're dead, it won't change anything" he replied, he sounded guilty, like he knew who it was and it was going to cause a lot of pain.

"Why did you run off?" I questioned.

"Because I stopped being your brother the minute I killed Texas... and our mother" I looked at him. _How did he know that? _My mind was racing , so many questions...

"You were here?"

"Of course, I had to see if you and Sienna got out" he paused, seemingly in thought, then he added in a dark voice "You such have died when you were supposed to" he picked something up and edged closer to me...


	27. Chapter 27

Sienna's voice echoed down the corridor, she was speaking to somebody. Will seemed to hear this and he quickly left, the only words he said were, be careful, something in his voice made my blood run cold.

"Hey" Sienna entered the room with a smile.

"Hey" I said, returning her smile, but I was visible shaken and Sienna noticed.

"What's wrong?" she asked me, concern lacing her voice.

"Nothing, I'm fine" I lied.

She sat down beside my bed "So what did the doctor say?"

"They're still waiting for my results"

"Oh" she said sounding slightly worried.

"They said they should be in, in a few hours, then the doc will come see me"

"Okay..."

...

It had been a few days and I was getting ready to leave, I got the all clear; I was lucky, apparently.

I still hadn't mentioned Will to Sienna or anyone, and I hadn't seen him since the day he unexpectedly came into my hospital room. I was secretly worried, but I didn't want to worry Sienna so I couldn't tell her... not yet anyway.

So, dad, Patrick and everyone still thought he was dead, Dad was taking it the worst though. Dad knew what he did, but still, he was his son...

"Hey" someone entered the room and said.

I turned to see who it was "Dad... what are you doing here? I thought Sienna was picking me up" I said.

"I needed to get out for a bit" my Dad said sadly.

"Yeah..." he seemed to go off into his own little world...

He walked up to me and slapped me on the back "So, you ready?"

"Yeah, finally, I'm so sick off these four walls"

"I'm not surprised mate"

"So... Sienna mentioned that Patrick has gone away for a bit, so, I was going to stay with her for a few days" I looked at him cautiously, I didn't want to leave him alone like this but I didn't want to leave Sienna, especially not with Will out there. _Will wouldn't hurt Dad, would he? _I questioned to myself.

He replied with a simple sure, but I could tell he didn't want me to.

"It's just, she's taking it pretty hard" I lied.

"Of course... she needs you" he said quickly.

I was a bit hesitant but I replied with a quiet "Yeah, she does"

I knew my Dad needed me too, he was grieving for his son, but I knew he wasn't dead and if he came back he would go after Sienna, I just knew it. _I need to tell them _was my only thought as we left the hospital...


	28. Chapter 28

We arrived outside the flat.

"Hey, Dad, come in for a sec" I asked.

...

"So he's not dead?" Sienna questioned.

My Dad hadn't said anything, he was just sat there, unmoving.

"No, he's alive, he's out there somewhere, he came to visit me in hospital, but he ran off and I haven't seen him since" I told Sienna.

"What did he say? Who's body did they find?" she asked me.

"I don't know but I think he knew, something about the way he told me... it was weird"

Suddenly my Dad spoke "He's alive, Will's alive... where is he?..." he rambled on.

"I don't know Dad, but he's out there somewhere" I told him.

"Why didn't he come home?" My Dad asked.

"Come on Dad, do you really think he would? We all know what he's done... he wouldn't risk it" I told him.

"So, what do we do now?" Dad questioned.

"We tell the police" Sienna said.

"No, no police" Dad said, almost yelling.

"What? You know what he did, we can't let him get away with it" Sienna said to my Dad.

"And we won't, but no police... not yet anyway" Dad said.

Sienna stormed out of the room into her bedroom, slamming the door behind her.

"Look Dad, there are things you don't know, she's just upset" I told my Dad.

"Yeah..." he got up "I best be off"

"You don't have to..." I told him.

"I'll see you later yeah? I'll be at the boat if you need me" my Dad said, walking to the door.

"Yeah..." I said as he walked out the door.

I sighed heavily and walked over to Sienna's door and knocked lightly...


	29. Chapter 29

"Hey, Dad's left, can I come in?"

No answer.

Suddenly the door cracked open and she let me in...

She was stood by the window, just gazing out of it.

"What's wrong?" I questioned as I walked over and sat on her bed.

She turned to look at me, she had been crying...

"Hey... hey, it's okay... come here" I said, whilst reaching out for her.

She walked over and sat beside me on the bed, her hand resting on the covers.

"Will it really be okay? I mean, he's out there, what if he comes back for us, you know what he's capable of... we all do" she said.

"I won't let him hurt you" I promised, putting my hand on top of hers.

We both looked down at our hands, looking up to meet each other's eyes...

I could see her leaning forward; I didn't have the strength to stop her. When I was in hospital I realised, life is too short.

_We both want this, why fight it?_ was the only thought running though my head as her lips touched mine. _Fireworks. _It was like fireworks going off; I wanted this for so long, longer than I wanted to admit.

The kiss was magic, our lips fitted together so perfectly, I never wanted it to end. It felt right.

I could feel myself growing hard, and I wanted her. She seemed to have the same thought because she pushed me back on the bed and climbed on top of me.

My need for her grew with each kiss.

I felt her hands running down my covered chest and she began to lift my shirt...

Stilling her hands, I whispered "If we do this, there's no going back"

"I know..." she simply said.

I looked into her beautiful brown eyes for a moment, looking for any signs of doubt, but I saw none.

"I'm sure..." she whispered, leaning forward, capturing my lips with hers again.

She started lifting my shirt up, higher and higher, until it was off. I flipped us over so that I was on top and started kissing her neck, gradually making my way down her body; her moans were the only sound I could hear.

She pulled me back up and kissed me, the kiss was hot and passionate and we were both breathing heavily.

I reached down to find the hem of her top without breaking the kiss. Slowly, I took it off, causing me to break the kiss briefly. I threw it to the floor and quickly reattached our lips, feeling her smile into the kiss.

Her hands started travelling down my bare chest, reaching for my jeans; she undid my belt and quickly took them off.

I was left in only my boxers. Deciding she had far too many clothes on; I reached around her and unclasped her bra in one quick movement, throwing it to the floor along with our other clothes. Once her bra was off I travelled down her body, stopping at her breasts. I took a nipple between my teeth and started teasing her, hearing her moan something unintelligible.

Releasing her nipple, I continued down her body, to her jeans. I quickly stripped her of them along with her panties, I could feel how wet she was, just from my touch...

"Please..." she said breathlessly "Don't tease..."

I tore my boxers off and positioned myself at her entrance. I stroked her cheek with my hand and leant in, giving her a gentle kiss. I pushed forward and entered her slowly so she had time to adjust. Pulling away from the kiss, I made sure she was alright; she smiled up at me and started moving her hips, signalling that she was ready.

I started pushing in and out of her slowly, hearing her moan my name.

"Faster" she begged.

I speed up, losing all control; I started fucking her hard, causing her to moan uncontrollable.

A few more pushes and we both came plummeting over the edge, crying out each other's name.

I pulled out of her and turned on my side, facing her...

"Wow, that was... Wow" she said breathlessly.

I reached out and tucked a piece of her hair behind her ear.

"I know" I whispered back.

We lay there in silence for a moment, just looking at each other, so many thoughts running around my brain...

"Shit..." I said loudly.

"What?"

"We... we didn't..." she cut me off "It's okay, I'm on the pill" relief washed over my face.

"You don't regret it, do you?" she questioned in a vulnerable voice.

"I should, but... I don't" I told her.

"Me neither"...


	30. Chapter 30

I was woken by a bright light coming through the window. I felt a weight on me, so I looked down to see Sienna; she was laid across my chest. _So peaceful _I thought. She looked so content; I'd never seen her so relaxed before.

She began to wake.

"Mmm..." she looked up at me "Hey" she said shyly, a smile gracing her lips.

"Hey"

"So..." I could tell what she was thinking. She thought I would regret it.

"I told you last night, I don't regret it... I could never" I told her in a reassuring voice.

"Really?" she asked with hopeful eyes.

I took her hand and entwined it with mine "I mean it, it was... special" I told her in a quiet voice.

Our eyes lingered on one and others for a moment before a sudden noise broke us from the moment.

_BANG_

It sounded like a door slamming shut_. Who was it? _I thought to myself. I looked questionably at Sienna.

"Dad's not meant to be back yet" she uttered.

"Mark..." she grabbed hold off my arm "Who... who is it?"

"I don't know... I'll be back in a minute" I said, getting up from the bed. I only had my boxers on so I found my shirt and quickly chucked it on, going to investigate.

I walked out the bedroom and nobody was there, I checked the bathroom, everywhere... nothing!

I walked back to Sienna's room and found her looking at me worriedly.

"No one was there" I reassured her.

"But, you heard that noise"

"I don't know, but I checked, nobody was there" I told her.

She didn't look convinced.

"Look, it was probably just the wind or something"

"Just the wind" she mumbled, trying the convince herself.

...

"MARK" I heard Sienna shout.

I rushed from the bathroom.

"What? What is it? What's wrong?" I questioned her.

"Look"...


	31. Chapter 31

I stared at Sienna who was holding a piece of paper up.

I walking up to her and read the note out loud 'What would Texas say?'

I froze. "Will" I whispered.

Sienna was just staring at me.

"He's back and he knows about us" I told her.

...

It had been a few days since we got the note. Patrick was still away so I was still staying with Sienna and I was beginning to feel like me again, I didn't think about Texas all day, every day, and for that I was grateful for. I was finally starting to get over Texas, I was happy with Sienna and I was falling fast. People couldn't know, they would say it's wrong, disgusting, but it doesn't feel it, not to me.

I had talked to my Dad a couple of times but that was it, he hadn't seen or heard from Will since the night he confessed to him.

"Why haven't we heard anything? He's probably watching us, what if he tells people about us?" Sienna frantically rambled.

"I don't know, but he won't tell people about us, he won't" I said, partly trying to convince myself. Will was as loose cannon now, who knew what he would do; he's done so much worse already...

"This is the person that killed his own mother... our mother" she stated, looking at me anxiously.

"Don't worry, if he wanted to do something he would have done it already, he's probably far away by now" I told her, trying to reassure her the best I could.

"We should call the police" Sienna said hopefully.

"We can't" I told her.

"Why not?" she asked.

"Because it will kill Dad, Will is still his son... just, we can't ok" I said, starting to get frustrated.

She turned away from me. I reaching out for her but she shook me off...

"I'm sorry, but we just can't call the police" I said gently.

She turned to face me.

"So what, he gets away with killing our mum... killing Texas" she said.

It hurt knowing my own brother killed my mum, but knowing he killed Texas, that hurt the most, he knew how I felt about her.

"Can we just forget about Will, stop worrying and relax, okay?" I said.

"Fine" she said, admitting defeat.

I walked forward and gave her a comforting kiss. The kiss was soft and sweet but it quickly grew passionate, full of need.

I picked her up and walked us over to the couch, laying her down.

Climbing on top of her, she let out a small giggle and pulled me down so my lips met hers again.

I could feel myself becoming incredibly turned on. I broke the kiss and quickly discarded my shirt on the floor. As soon as my shirt was off her hands started wondering. Kissing her neck, I made my way down her body.

"Mark..."

"Hmm"

"Bedroom..."

I stood up and quickly took her hand, leading her to the bedroom.

Once in the bedroom, I pulled her top from her body and pushed her on the bed, gently.

"You're so beautiful" I whispered to her. She blushed slightly and pulled me down for a kiss. I reached for her jeans...

_Knock. Knock.  
_

"Leave it" I told her, but she didn't listen.

I sighed loudly, causing her to look and me and smirk.

"Don't worry, I'll get rid of them" she told me.

She quickly grabbed her top from the floor and pulled it back on.

"Dirk..."


	32. Chapter 32

I heard her say Dirk loudly, loud enough for me to hear.

"Shit" I cursed myself.

I rushed around the room and went to put my shirt on, but I remembered it was outside, in the living room.

"Crap..."

I heard my Dad ask Sienna where I was, I didn't listen to her reply though, I just needed to find a shirt.

I walked over to the closet and opened it. _Bingo. _I found a shirt of mine. Most of my clothes where in here because most of the time that's where they got left after all of our heated encounters, and the fact that I had been sleeping in here with her.

I pulled my shirt over my head and walked over to the door...

"Hey Dad, what you doing here? Is something wrong?"

"No, no of course not, can't I just come see my boy?"

"Of course" I said feeling awkward.

"I wasn't interrupting anything, was I?"

My eyes caught Sienna's briefly "No, what would I be doing?" I said, a little flustered.

"Dunno" he rubbed his hands together and asked "So, gonna offer ya old man a drink?"

"Sure, Beer?"

"Yeah"

I went to the fridge and got him a beer.

Passing him the beer, I sat down beside him on the couch.

I saw Sienna go into the bedroom out of the corner of my eye.

Looking at my Dad, I noticed him looking at my shirt that was chucked on the floor, he didn't say anything though. _He's not going to figure out I'm sleeping with Sienna from that_ I thought to myself.

...

"Thank god" Sienna breathed.

"He's lonely, I mean he's got one son, god knows where and the other not living with him, he's bound to feel lonely"

She didn't reply, she just walked up to me and kissed me.

"Well, he certainly picks his moments to feel lonely" she told me, a pout on her lips.

I smiled at her and leant forward to kiss her, leading her to her room.

"Well then, I guess we better pick up where we left off" I told her with a grin...


	33. Chapter 33

I heard Sienna come in saying something about Ste and Doug.

"You what?" I asked her.

"Yeah, apparently Ste can't get hold of Doug and he's worried" she told me.

"Why?"

"Urm, maybe something to do with that little explosion, you know, the one you almost died in"

"I did not almost die" I told her in an amused voice.

"Ok whatever, point is Doug hasn't been seen since the explosion and Ste can't get hold of him, you know what that means?"

"What?" I asked, not really bothered but I had to humor her.

"The body, it might have been his" she stated.

"Mhm"

"Mark, are you even paying attention to me?" I looked up from my place on the couch and smiled at her.

"Of course I am" I told her, hiding a grin.

"You are not, god, you're so... urgh" she said, chucking a cushion at me playfully.

"Sorry babe" I said and I saw her roll her eyes.

She walked over to where I sat and sat down beside me.

Looking at her, I said "Hey"

"Hey" she replied.

"How was your day?" I asked her, whilst kissing her neck.

Sienna recently started working at 'College Coffee' because after the whole 'incident' she got sacked, so she had to find a new job.

"It was okay, Darren still hates me" she told me.

Suddenly she slapped my arm "You're not even listening to a word I say"

"Sorry...but I missed you today" I told her, still kissing her neck.

"I missed you too" she said.

"Don't you dare leave a mark, you can't, people will ask questions" she said.

"Relax" I told her, making my way to her lips and kissing her. The kiss quickly turned into more and I pulled her down on top of me...


	34. Chapter 34

I woke up to find Sienna gone. I checked the whole flat and she was nowhere to be found. Noticing her phone on the counter, I picked it up and the screen had a picture on, and underneath it said 'Want daddy dearest back? You know where to meet me', it was from Will.

All these thoughts started spinning around my mind. _Has he been in touch with her all along? Why wouldn't she tell me? I need to find her. Where is she?_

I examined the picture closely and noticed something in the background which looked familiar. _What is it?_

I rushed back into the bedroom and got dressed. _I need to find her _was the only thing I could think of.

...

"DAD..." I ran onto the boat shouting.

"Alright mate, where's the fire?" he asked with a chuckle.

"Dad, I can't find Sienna anywhere" I told him, sounding panicked.

"So, she's probably just gone into town or something" he said calmly, not knowing what all the panic was about.

"No, things happened between us and Will, he's got her" I told him hurriedly.

"What? Why?" he asked confused.

"Dad, it doesn't matter, I need to find them, he's got Patrick too" I told him.

"What makes you so sure?" Dad questioned me.

"Look..." handing him Sienna's phone, I showed him the picture and the text.

"Do you know where that is?" I asked him.

"I don't know, looks a bit like your Mum's old place"

I looked at him in surprise.

"The one Mum left him in her will?" I questioned.

"Yeah" he said.

"What's the address?"

"I don't think he would take them there" Dad told me.

"Dad, just tell me the address please" I said, annoyance clear in my voice.

...

"I can't find it" Dad said once he had finished looking for it.

"What do you mean you can't find it?" I asked, being to feel frustrated.

"I've looked everywhere" he told me, giving me an apologetic look...


	35. Chapter 35

I was sitting on the boat with my Dad and I was going out of my mind.

I couldn't lose them, especially not Sienna. Sienna made me feel truly happy again, for the first time since losing Texas I was finally happy and I couldn't lose that, not again!

Dad was currently looking through Mum's things; he got given them after her death because he was listed as next of kin since they were still officially married.

My phone bleeped signalling I had a message. I pulled my phone from my pocket and opened the text, from Will...

_**You couldn't save Texas, maybe you can save her... Oh and Daddy, of course, I wonder what he would say about you and his precious little daughter. Sleeping with your own sister, that's low, even for you.**_

I read the message and underneath was a picture of Sienna, she was tired up and I could see she had been crying. _I need to get to her. _

"Dad, have you found anything?" I urgently asked.

"Not yet" he replied.

"Well, look harder" I said, practically shouting at him.

"I'm doing all I can, calm down" he said.

"Calm down! How can I calm down? He's got my sister" I yelled at him.

"And Patrick" he added.

"Yes, and Patrick" I agreed.

He looked at me strangely but didn't say a word; he just went back to searching for something... anything.

...

"I found something" Dad suddenly said.

"What? Let me see" I said.

I looked at what he found.

"Dad, it's a picture of you and Mum, I really don't care about that right now"

"No, look at what's behind us" Dad told me.

"It's a house" I said in a mocking tone.

"Yes, Mum's house" he said, like he was stating the obvious.

I examined the photo and something caught my eye...


	36. Chapter 36

The address, it was the address to Mum's place, I rushed out of the door dropping the picture. I could heard Dad shouting my name but I didn't stop.

...

I walked up to the door, trying it. _Of course_. It was locked. I went around the back and saw a window, it was open slightly and a bit broken, bits of broken glass all along the bottom. _I have to. _

I climbed through the small gap, catching the skin on my arm, causing it to bleed, but right now I didn't care, I had to find Sienna.

I walked through the house listening and looking but nothing, I couldn't hear a sound and I couldn't see them anywhere. Once I went through the whole house, I came to the conclusion that they weren't here.

"Nice of you to join us" I heard Will's sinister voice echo around me; I stopped in my tracks and turned around to face a wild-looking Will.

"Where are they?"

"Don't worry, no harm has come to them, yet" he said in a calm yet menacing voice.

"Tell me where they are" I shouted.

"You'll see" was his only response.

"Why are you doing this?" I asked.

"Because I can" he said, giving me an evil smirk.

"How can you do this, to me, to them... your own sister"

"Oh yes, I know how close you are to my sister, she also happens to be your sister, but hey, don't let that stop you... oh wait, it hasn't, has it?" he said with an ignorant smirk on his face.

I launched forward and hit him hard in the face, knocking him to the floor.

He looked up at me and just gave me a smug smirk.

"Quite the temper, is it any wonder they blamed you for pushed Texas... poor defenseless Texas"

"Don't" I whispered, but he kept on going...

"It's always been Dodger, that's what she said, just before I pushed her" he was taunting me, I wasn't a man to cry but I could feel the tears fall down my face. _Weak_.

"Shut up... just shut up" I yelled, I wanted it to stop but he kept on going and going, telling me how my Texas begged him to stop, how she always wanted me, how she begged and begged but nothing could save her.

"Laying on the ground, in so much pain and all she wanted was you, but where were you?" he taunted.

I could feel the tears flowing, I only ever cried over Texas, I loved her so much and my evil bastard of a brother took her from this world... from me.

"She was your wife, I gave up, I had to, it was too late, you won" I told him bitterly.

"I did" he said with no remorse in his voice whatsoever.

"But you manipulated her, you abused her trust, you just threw it all back in her face, how could you?"

"She wanted you and if I couldn't have her, nobody could" he said with so much venom. _How could he?_ I thought to myself.

"Just let them go, please" I whispered.

"Why, so you can play happy families? So you can go back to keeping your dirty little secret?"

Suddenly a noise came echoing from upstairs...


	37. Chapter 37

I ran upstairs with Will following close behind me; he didn't seem to want to stop me from going to see what the noise was.

When I reached the top of the stairs I started looking around, looking in all the rooms, but nothing.

Suddenly the noise sounded again, but this time it was from downstairs.

I turned around to say something to Will but he was gone. I looked around for him but he was nowhere. _He was right behind me _I remembered.

I decided to go back downstairs and have another look.

...

I was wondering around the house and the noise was still there, but I had no clue where it was coming from.

I noticed something that I missed before, a corridor, it was long and thin. I went down it and the further down it I got the louder the noise became.

I listened carefully and there it was...

Sienna's voice, she was begging with someone to stop. _Will_.

I ran to where the noise was coming from.

A big room, with a large table in the middle of it. I walked in and there Sienna was, curled in the corner, her hands tied together with a gag around her neck.

She noticed me and looked up, tears streaming down her face, she didn't speak though.

I just stood there for a moment, staring at her. I was so angry. _How could he do this?_

"Ah, you found us" Will said from somewhere in the room, I couldn't see him, but he was close.

"Just let them go, they haven't done anything to you" I said, knowing he would hear me.

All of a sudden he appeared in front of me.

"I can't do that" he said in a threatening voice.

"Why?"

"Because I want you to suffer like I have"

"How have you suffered?" I asked him loudly.

"I lost my wife" he said slyly.

He knew what he said would make me angry and that's what he wanted.

"Yes, because YOU killed her" I spat.

"Because it was always going to be you, I loved her but it was never enough" he said in a bitter voice.

"She married you, dammit, what more did you want?" I shouted.

"I wanted her to want me, she did it out of guilt, not love, she never loved ME" he said, saying the last part bitterly.

I knew it was true, Texas never loved him, she did care about him though, but I couldn't tell him that, it would only anger him more and I had to get Sienna and Patrick out of here first.

"Where's Patrick?" I questioned him.

"Come see for yourself" he said, signalling for me to come further in, I did and that's when I saw him, my Dad, tied to a chair and gagged, blood dripping down his face.

I never called him Dad but being here and seeing him like this made me realise; he was my Dad and I didn't want to lose him.

I looked at Sienna, who hadn't said a word since I came in, she was just sitting there. She looked terrified.

"Why are you doing this?" I asked Will for what seemed like the thousandth time, but I just wanted to know why he would do something like this, first Texas, then Mum and now this. He wanted to take it all from me, and the only reason he gave me was jealousy.

"Because you need to learn, you don't get to have it all... Texas... even Mum, they all loved you more than me" he looked at me with hatred "We both know how much your sister loves you, don't we?" he said with a self-satisfied smirk on his face.

I looked between Sienna and my Dad and when I caught Sienna's eyes she gave me a sad smile.

"Don't worry, Daddy knows all about you two" he said, pointing between me and Sienna "Go on, deny it, tell him how you don't sleep with your sister every night, and how you aren't in love with her"

Words failed me; I didn't know what to say. It was all true but I never wanted Patrick to find out like this.

Will was looking at me all smugly, like he was proud of himself for exposing us.

"YES" I yelled "Yes, okay, I love her, she makes me happy, but YOU don't know anything about it"

"Now, LET THEM GO" I yelled.

"Oh no, it's not that easy" he said, pulling a gun out, I saw Sienna's eyes widen, she started to panic, I looked at her and tried to reassure her the best I could; I would get her out of here, I had to.

"So, Dodger, who's it gonna be?" he said, waving the gun backwards and forwards between Sienna and my Dad.

"Sienna... or your Dad, pick one" he ordered.

I knew he was serious, I had to pick one, he wasn't letting anyone go...

"Me" I whispered...


	38. Chapter 38

"No" Sienna said quietly, but we all heard her. This was the first thing she had said since I found them.

Will looked at her.

"Shut up or else I'll shut you up" he told her in a cruel voice, he started to walk towards her but I spoke, stopping him in his tracks.

"Just leave her alone" I said, causing Will to turn towards me and point the gun at me.

"So, shot me" I said.

I didn't want to lose my Dad or sister, the sister I fell in love with.

"Do it" I yelled at him.

"I want you to suffer, so I'm not going to kill you, not yet anyway" he said calmly, too calmly for my liking.

"So, Dod..." he started walking around the room, towards Sienna, putting his hand on her head, he stroked her hair "Dear, sweet Sienna..." he walked over to my Dad and ripped his gag off "Or your Dad..."

"Who's it going to be?" he asked, now in front of me.

"No, no, you don't have to do this" I said, trying to reason with him.

"Hmm... maybe I do, maybe I don't, but I am going to do it, to watch you suffer" he said with no kindness in his voice at all.

"Don't you think I suffered? I suffered when you killed Texas, when you killed our Mum" I said, my voice going low.

"DON'T" he looked at me with evil eyes "don't you talk about Texas, she was my wife and I hate you because it was you, it was always you"

I looked at him, trying to get him to stop all this and let them go.

"Times up, pick one" he yelled at me.

I looked around, trying to find the words but nothing came.

"Alright then, I'll pick one for you" he said with a cocky smirk.

I knew what he was going to do and I couldn't handle it, I ran towards him but he was too fast...


	39. Chapter 39

He was by Sienna's side before I could blink, holding the gun up with his finger on the trigger.

I grabbed him before he could pull the trigger and a fight broke out, suddenly the gun went off.

I looked down to see blood on my shirt, then I looked to Will who was on the floor not moving. _I shot him _was my only thought.

Just then someone came bursting into the room.

"Dad..." I said.

"What happened?" he asked me when he saw Will laying on the floor with blood oozing out of him.

"I don't know, we were fighting then next thing it went off" I stood there looking at my brothers still body. _What was I going to do? _I thought to myself.

I saw Dad untying Patrick out of the corner of my eye, then I met Sienna's tear filled eyes and heard her whisper "It wasn't your fault"

I gave her a weak smile and started untying her.

...

I watched as Will was wheeled into surgery. I hated him, but he was still my brother and despite everything I didn't want him to die, sure I wanted him to pay for what he's done, but I didn't want him to die.

Sienna came up to me and sat down beside me, putting her hand in mine, I just looked at her. _It could have been her _I thought to myself.

"How are you?" I asked her weakly.

"Doctors say I'm fine" she said.

"Where's Patrick" I asked her.

"The nurse is with him, he's pretty beaten up" she told me.

"Why wouldn't he tell us about Will, I mean he must have known for ages"

"I don't know" she sighed.

"He'll be alright, won't he?" I asked.

"Dad?"

"Will" I said, looking at her.

"I don't know, but they are doing all they can"

"I don't want him to die, he's still our brother" I told her.

"I know" she said gently.


	40. Chapter 40

I was sat in the waiting room still; Sienna had gone to the bathroom. My Dad, Dirk, came to sit beside me.

"Hey Dirk" I said and he looked hurt.

"Son..."

Today made me realise that he wasn't my Dad, not really and it was time I started calling Patrick Dad, because he was my real Dad.

"Sorry..." I mumbled.

He put his hand on my shoulder "It's okay..."

I looked at him and gave him a little smile.

"Why wouldn't he tell us when he found out?"

"Patrick?" he asked.

I nodded.

"I don't know son, but Will said something to me before" I looked at him in thought "He's awake, you should go see him" he added, breaking me from my thoughts.

"I don't know if I can" I said in a whisper.

"He's still your brother"

...

I walked into Will's hospital room. He looked very weak and pale.

I stood at the door, hesitating.

"You can come in" Will said in a small voice.

I walked in slowly and sat on the chair that was near the edge of his bed.

"It was Doug" he said all off a sudden.

I looked at him, clearly confused.

"The body" he clarified.

Silence fall between us for a moment.

"Tell Leanne I'm sorry" he said in a groggy vioce.

He gave me a weak smile but I just looked away from him.

"Why didn't my Dad say anything about you?" I suddenly asked, wanting to know why my Dad would keep it from us.

"Because I know about his secret"

"What?" I asked.

"Ask Sienna" was his simple reply.

I looked at him, processing what he just said.

"Why Mum? She was our Mum" I suddenly asked.

"She knew too much"

"So you took her away from us all, we just got her back, we started to forgive her and you took her away from us again"

"I'm sorry" he said.

He killed our Mum and he was sorry, like it was an accident. I couldn't forgive him, for Texas, for Mum, for almost killing Sienna, everything...

I got up and walked out of the room, but before leaving I turned back to him and said "It will take time, but you're still my brother" he smiled at me, a genuine smile, but I couldn't bring myself to return it. A lone tear fall down my face as I turned and walked away.

...

"No" I screamed "No, he can't be gone" Sienna was holding me, while I cried over our brother.

"They did everything they could; he was too weak, I'm sorry" she told me softly.

"I need to see him" I suddenly said.

"I don't think that's a good idea, not right now"

"HE WAS MY BROTHER" I shouted, I wasn't really shouting at her though.

"I know he was, he was my brother too"

...

I walked into the gloomy hospital room and saw my brother laying there, he still had all wires attached to him, he looked like he was asleep, but I knew he wasn't. _He's dead._

I didn't know what to do but I needed him to know something, so I spoke softly.

"I hated what you did, I still do" I paused, looking at his unmoving form, I grabbed his hand "But I loved you, despite everything, you where my baby brother and we always forgave each other no matter what" I smiled, remembering the times from when we were kids "We were the Savage brothers, us against the world" I wiped my fallen tears away and walked out of the room, for the last time.

...

I found Sienna outside in the waiting room.

"Hey" she said, giving me a gently smile.

"I can't believe he's gone" I whispered.

"I know" she walked over to me and took my hand "For the record, I love you too and I'm sorry, but we'll get through this, together"

"Together" I agreed with a smile.

"Where's Dirk?" Sienna asked after a moment.

"He's gone to say goodbye" I told her softly.

"So, we going to see Dad now?" I asked her after a minute.

"He doesn't want any visitors" she sighed.

I looked at her strangely. _Why?_

"My guess is that it has something to do with finding out about us" she added.

My hand was still in hers and I gave it a gently squeeze.

"It'll be okay" I told her.

"Will it?" she asked, sounding worried "You don't know what Dads like"

"No, I don't" I mumbled quietly, as we walked out of the hospital...


	41. Chapter 41

I woke up the next day to find Sienna gone.

Getting up, I went into the kitchen to make a coffee, a note caught my eye, **Gone to work, back soon x x x**_, _reading the note, I smiled to myself.

I made my coffee and decided to go see Dirk today.

...

"Hey" I said as I walked onto the boat.

He was looking at some of Will's things that he left on the boat. I walked over and sat down next to him.

"He's gone, Dod" he said in a brittle voice.

I put my hand on his shoulder and gave it a gentle squeeze "I'm sorry"

"Me too" he said whilst looking through some more of Will's things.

I saw some pictures; I started looking through them, but stopped when I came across one of him and Texas.

I didn't realise I was crying until a tear fell onto the paper, landing on Texas's face. I wiped it off and whispered "I'm sorry" _I failure her, I should have protected her; I should have fought harder..._

Dirk's voice sounded, breaking me from my thoughts "What did I do wrong?"

"You didn't do anything wrong" I said.

"I must have, to make him do all them horrible things"

"It wasn't your fault, nobody made him do anything, don't blame yourself" I told him in a soft voice.

We stayed looking though Will's belongings for a while, remembering all the better times.

Me and my brother always had our fights, but we always made up in the end, but now he was gone.

...

Me and Sienna had decided to go see Dad, visiting hours started soon, so hopefully he would see us.

"I don't know about this" Sienna said to me from the kitchen.

"Why not?" I asked.

"He's probably angry and believe me you don't want to see him angry" she said.

I walked over to her and she looked frightened off something.

"Hey, look it'll be fine, I promise" she gave me a weak smile and I couldn't help but notice the sadness in her eyes.

...

We were stood outside Dad's hospital room; the doors were closed so he couldn't see us. I went to go in but I felt Sienna grab my hand, I looked at her and see gave me a small smile and nodded. Opening the door, we walked in.

"Hey Dad" Sienna said in a timid voice.

_Something isn't right _I thought to myself. Something was up with Sienna and I didn't understand what.

"I don't want him here" he yelled, pointing at me.

"Dad please, he's your son"

"Yes, he is, which also makes him your brother" he said bitterly.

I didn't say anything, I stood there watching the interaction between them, and something about it scared me. I was scared for Sienna, I don't know why, but I was.

I saw Dad move a bit in bed, and then I noticed Sienna flinch slightly.

"Mark, go and get us some drinks would you?"

I looked at Sienna and she smiled, so I left the room.

I decided to listen in so I could try to find out what was going on.

"You stupid girl" I heard my Dad shout.

I listened more closely but I couldn't hear anything after that.

...

I was stood at the vending machine when Sienna came rushing out.

"Come on, let's go" she said grabbing my hand.

"Now" I asked her.

"Yeah, Dad's tired" she said, but I knew that was a lie, I couldn't help but notice she was shaking slightly.

"You alright?" I asked her in a concerned tone.

"I'm fine, why wouldn't I be?"

"I don't know, you seem a little..." she cut me off "I just want to go, ok?"

"Okay then, let's go" I said, feeling confused. _What happened in there?_...


	42. Chapter 42

"Babe?..." I asked, as I watched Sienna move around the kitchen.

"Yeah..." she replied, not stopping what she was doing.

"Babe, tell me what happened with you and Dad" I said.

She stopped what she was doing and looked at me.

"What do you mean?" she asked me.

Something about her body language was off, but I couldn't put my finger on it.

"In the hospital, you came out and you were shaking" I told her.

She didn't answer me.

"So, what happened?" I asked again.

"Nothing happened, just seeing him like that, it upset me that's all" she said.

I walked towards her and stopped in front of her, taking both her hands in mine.

"Are you sure that's all?" I questioned.

She seemed to think for a minute, staring down at our joint hands. She looked back up and I saw a tear fall down her cheek, but she quickly wiped it away, hoping I hadn't seen, but I had.

"Yeah..." she meet my eyes and gave me a small smile "I promise"

I pulled her to me and gave her a hug; we stayed like this for a while before I remembered something that I wanted to ask her.

"Will said something about Dad" I told her.

"What did he say?" she said and I noticed her tense up.

"He said that he knew about Dad's secret and to ask you about it"

She didn't reply.

"So, do you know what this secret is?" I asked her.

"No" she replied quickly.

She sighed.

"Look, let's not talk about Dad anymore, I'm tired" she said.

"Okay..." I knew she wasn't telling the truth. _What is she hiding?..._


	43. Chapter 43

Over the next few days Sienna had been acting strange. We had been to see Dad a few times, even though I didn't think it was a good idea because she was clearly afraid of something.

She acted more strangely with each visit and I was beginning to worry, but whenever I asked it was always I'm fine or stop worrying.

I was now stood in the hospital waiting room, waiting for Sienna because she had insisted that she wanted to see Dad alone, I wasn't so sure, but she persuaded me, so here I was, waiting for her. _Where is she? _I thought to myself. She had been in there for longer then she said she would and visiting hours were almost up.

I started walking towards Dad's room and I could hear raised voices, but as soon as Dad saw me they stopped.

"Hey" I said, Dad didn't answer me, I didn't expect him to really, he was acting coldly towards me and I didn't really understand why.

"You coming? Visiting times up" I said to Sienna.

"Yeah, I was just coming" she told me with a smile.

"Bye Dad" she said, but he didn't reply, he just looked at her, she gave him a weak smile and we left the room.

"Why didn't you want me to come see Dad with you?" I asked as we walked to the hospital exit.

"I don't know, I just wanted to talk to him, okay?" I looked at her puzzled "If it was that much of a problem you could have come in" she said in a snappy tone.

"Fine" I replied.

She stopped and turned to face me.

"Sorry, I don't mean to snap at you, can we just not talk about Dad, I just want to be with you and forget about everything" she said.

"Okay, me and you, I got it" I said with a grin.

"Pizza and DVD?" I asked her, once we got to the car.

"Don't forget the wine" she said.

"Oh no, we both know what happens when you start on the wine" I said, in a teasing tone.

"Oh come on, I'm not that bad" she said.

"Sure you're not" I said with a chuckle.

...

"What Film?" I asked Sienna once we were back at the flat.

"The Notebook"

"Oh no, please don't make me sit through that"

"When have you seen The Notebook?" she asked me, surprised.

"Well, Texas made me sit through the whole film about a million times, it was torture" I said.

"Well, she had good taste, it's amazing, it's like one of my favourite films, ever" she said.

"Fine, we can watch it, put it in and I'll get the pizza"

"And wine" she called after me.

"Of course" I chuckled.

...

The film had about ten minutes left and the pizza was gone. Luckily I managed to stop Sienna drinking the whole bottle of wine.

"Mark" I heard Sienna say beside me.

"Hmm" I said.

"Can you go get me some ice-cream, it's in the fridge"...

"Thank you" she said, after I came back with her ice-cream.

She started eating it and I sat back down beside her.

"That was so sad" she said once the film finished.

I looked at her and started laughing, which caused her to raise her eyebrow at me.

"I'm sorry, it's just, you have some, ice-cream... right there" I said, pointing to the corner of her month.

She went to wipe it off but I stopped her...

"Here, let me..." I said, leaning in towards her, I reached out and wiped it away gently. Our eyes locked in an intense gaze and I closed the gap between us and kissed her.

Every time we kissed it felt like our first all our again. The feeling of her lips against mine was quickly becoming my favourite thing; I craved her with every part of me.

The kiss slowly became heated and she climbed on top of me...


	44. Chapter 44

It had been a week since Will's death and Dirk was still finding it hard, but I couldn't and wouldn't grieve anymore, I said my goodbyes at the hospital, sure he was my brother but he took away two people I loved the most so I wasn't going to be upset anymore, I was going to move on with my life and be happy. I'd finally gotten closure, maybe not the closure I wanted but still; I knew who was responsible for Texas and Mum's death now.

I was lying in bed, watching Sienna sleep, when I heard a knock at the door, causing her to roll over and mutter something incoherent.

I chuckled to myself and got out of bed, grabbing some clothes and walked out of the bedroom.

The knock sounded again, a little louder this time.

"Alright, I'm coming" I said in a raised voice.

I swung the door open and the person flung themselves at me.

"Heeeeeeeeeey" the person said in a high-pitched voice.

"What you doing here?" I asked the person.

"I heard about Will and I had to come back, we need to be together now, as a family" Liberty told me quietly.

"I know" I signed.

I told her to have a seat.

"Do you want a drink?" I asked her.

"Coffee please" she said with a smile.

Once I made us both a coffee I walked over to the couch and sat down beside her.

"How'd you know I was here?" I asked her.

"Dad said"

"You've seen him?" I asked.

"Yeah"

"How is he?" I asked her.

"Not good Dod, move back to the boat" she said in a pleading voice.

"I can't, Sienna needs me" I said.

"Dad needs you" she said in a firm and slightly raised voice.

"He's got you now, besides I'm not his son" I knew I sounded a little harsh and I felt bad but I needed to face up to the facts, until now I pushed it aside and called him 'Dad', but things change...

"Dod, how can you say that?"

I sighed and ran my hands through my hair.

"I don't know, a lot of things change..." I said, looking at her.

"I heard Patrick's in the hospital" Liberty said after a moment.

"Yeah, he gets out today or tomorrow" I said.

"What's wrong with him?" she questioned.

"I don't really know, they wanted to run tests or something, he won't speak to me"

"Why?" she asked.

_Because I'm sleeping with my sister_ I thought, but I couldn't really tell her that so I just shrugged.

Just then the bedroom door came flying open.

"Hey, thought I heard you" Sienna said.

"Hey" Liberty said.

"Sleeping beauty awakens then" I said with a wink in her direction.

"So, how's LA life?" Sienna asked Liberty as she walked into the kitchen.

"Hey, I'm gonna take a shower, do you mind?" I said to Liberty.

"No, it's fine"

I walked to the bathroom, kissing Sienna on the way, making sure Liberty didn't see.

...

I walked out of the bathroom and heard Liberty say who is he.

"Who's who?" I asked as I dried my hair with a towel.

They both turned to look at me and I saw Sienna quickly look away.

"Sienna's mystery guy, she won't tell me" Liberty told me.

"Well maybe she doesn't want everyone to know" I said quickly.

"Well, I'll find out" she warned.

...

"You know what Liberty's like, she won't give up until she knows" I said to Sienna later that night.

"I know" she replied.

"Why did you tell her you had a boyfriend?" I asked.

"I didn't, she figured it out"

"How?" I asked her.

"Well, maybe you should be more careful" she said pointing to her neck.

I just grinned at her and kissed her.

"I can give you a matching one on the other side if you like" I said, wiggling my eyebrows at her...


	45. Chapter 45

I was on my way to see Dirk and Lib on the boat when I bumped into Leanne, she looked lost, just walking around in a daze.

"Hey Lee, you okay?" I shouted, walking up to her.

"Oh, hey Dod" she said.

A moment of silence passed between us before she spoke again.

"I can't believe he's gone"

"Who... Will?"

"Doug" she whispered.

"I'm sorry" I said to her, giving her a gentle hug, then pulling away.

"They're all gone... Texas, Doug, Will, everyone" she said, tears forming at her eyes "I know Will did some awful things, but we were friends... how could he?" she asked, the gathered tears falling down her cheeks.

"I ask myself that every day..." I replied, not sure how to answer.

I saw Dennis come running up and as soon as he saw his girlfriend he hugged her. I gave him a sad smile which he returned, then I left, I left Dennis to be with Leanne so he could comfort her.

The village was quiet today, hardly anybody about, just one or two people. I could hear the trees rustling in the wind as I continued to walk to the boat.

As I neared the boat I could hear Liberty babbling away.

"Hey" I said to Liberty as I walked onto the boat.

"Hey" she said.

"Where's Dirk?" I asked her and she pointed in the direction of the bedroom Will used to have.

I walked by Liberty, giving her a quick hug, then I walked to the room, sitting down beside Dirk, causing him to look up.

He was looking at a picture of us; Me, Will, Liberty and Him, Texas was also in the picture and I just stared at it for a moment, remembering how happy where we, the family, me and Texas, we were all happy before this.

"He wouldn't want you to be sad, he loved you, he would want you to be happy and move on" I said in a whisper.

"How do I move on? He was my son" Dirk said in a brittle voice.

"I know, I'm sorry" after a moment I added "I miss him too"

"Even after he killed Texas?" he questioned.

"A part of me hates him for what he did"

"And the other part?" he asked.

"I miss him, even after everything he did, how does that work?" I asked.

"He was your brother, you grew up with him, he wasn't always bad"

"No..." I said with a small smile, thinking back to when we were kids. _How I would beat the big kids up because they were bullying him and the times he would cover for me when I snuck out of the house. We always had each other's backs..._

I was broken out of my reminiscences by Liberty's voice.

"Alright, I'm coming" I heard Dirk say; he got up and put the picture back where it belonged.

"Dod, you coming?" he asked.

"Yeah, I'll be there in a sec" I replied.

I sat on the bed for a couple of minutes and just looked at the picture. _We were happy, where did it all go wrong? _I wondered to myself, then I got up and walked out of the room.

"Where's Sienna today?" Liberty asked me.

"She went into town" I told her.

"Oh" she said with a little frown.

...

"Hey baby" Sienna said as she entered the flat, walking over to give me kiss.

I tried to deepen the kiss but she pulled away.

"So, how was shopping?" I asked her.

"Great" she said, listing all the things she brought, but I wasn't really paying much attention...

"I also got these..." she said, showing me the lingerie she had brought.

I looked up, suddenly interested; images of Sienna filled my mind.

"That got your attention then" Sienna said with twinkle in her eye "Maybe I'll give you a preview tonight, if you're luck" she added, walking off with a quick wink in my direction...


	46. Chapter 46

I had just gotten out of the shower when I heard my Dad's voice. I decided to listen to see what he would say to Sienna, so I cracked the door open slightly, so nobody would notice.

"Dad, you're back, I would've come to pick you up" Sienna said.

"No need" I heard Dad say and then in a nasty tone he added "I'm sure you were busy"

I saw my Dad walk closer to Sienna and she backed away slightly._ Why?_ I thought to myself.

"Gonna give ya old Dad a hug or what?"

I saw her take a few small steps forward and hug him, something about the hug was wrong, it looked like he was whispering something in her ear, but I couldn't be sure.

She pulled away from the hug and quickly left the room, then I heard a door slam shut.

I quickly got myself dressed and decided to make myself known...

"Hey, you're home then" I said to Dad.

"Looks that way" he said in a harsh tone.

"Anyway, I'm back now so you're not needed anymore" he told me.

"What?" I asked quietly.

"I want you out, I don't want you living here, knowing what you two are doing, it's sick" he said, his voice getting louder and louder.

"NO, you're the sick one" Sienna said suddenly.

Dad walked over to Sienna.

"Go on then Dad, do it, just like odd times..."

"Sienna" he warned.

"No Dad, Mark is staying here whether you like it or not" she told him.

"Sienna, I'm warning you, don't cross me" he shouted at her.

"Or what?"

"You'll see..."

"I'll go" I suddenly said, stopping whatever was going on between them.

They both looked at me; Dad had a satisfied smirk on his face, whilst Sienna looked sad.

"No Mark, you don't have to" Sienna said, walking over to me.

"I think it's for the best" I told her with a glare in Dads direction.

"It is" Dad said.

"I'll get my things then" I told them, walking to the bedroom with Sienna following me.

We entered the bedroom and shut the door behind us.

"Don't go" Sienna said.

"Dad don't want me here"

"But you're his son" she stated.

We both looked at each other in silence; I could tell we were both thinking the same thing. _Maybe that's the problem..._

I reached my hand out and took her hand in mine.

"Look, I'll only be at the boat, it's not like you won't see me" I told her.

"I know, it's just, I like having you around and..." she hesitated.

"What? You can tell me" I said.

"I'll just miss you that's all" she said with a smile, but it wasn't a happy smile, something was up and she wouldn't tell me.

I reached out with me free hand and tucked her hair behind her ear, in a loving manner.

"You can tell me anything you know?"

She squeezed my hand then dropped it and turned her back to me, walking around the bed, busying herself.

"I know" she said...


	47. Chapter 47

"Just tonight" Sienna begged.

I stayed quiet, thinking.

"Please, I can handle Dad" she said, sounding unsure of herself.

I looked at her with uncertainty.

"It's your lucky night" she said with a wink, grinning at me.

I thought back to her promise from earlier... _Maybe I'll give you a preview tonight, if you're luck._

"Oh, well in that case..." I said, walking over to her and joining my lips with hers.

"So, is that a yes?" she mumbled against my lips, I didn't answer, I just pushed her onto the bed and smiled down at her before kissing her again.

"Mark..." Dad's voice suddenly sounded, the door burst open and we practically jumped apart.

"Dad" Sienna said coldly.

"I want him out" Dad said, pointing at me, he looked angry.

"He's you're son" Sienna said to him.

"Well that certainly didn't stop you" I heard Dad mumble under his breath.

"Dad, please, just let him stay" Sienna pleaded with him, walking closer to him.

"Fine, just tonight" Dad said.

I couldn't figure Sienna and Dad's relationship out; it was like this massive love, hate relationship. I could tell there was a lot of love there, but also a lot of resentment.

Sienna was about to speak with a smile on her face, but Dad cut her off.

"But he sleeps on the couch"

Sienna's smile turned into a frown.

"What? Why?" she asked.

"Because I said so, my flat, my rules" Dad said.

"And we all know what happens when people don't follow your rules, don't we Dad?"

"He's your brother, it's wrong" he spat, walking out of the door and shutting it behind him.

"What was that about?" I asked once Dad had gone.

"Nothing" she said rather quickly.

I eyed her suspiciously and walked up to her, placing my hands on her shoulders.

"Look, don't worry about it, he said you can stay" she said, putting her arms around my neck and her legs around my waist and kissing me, I smiled into the kiss and carrying her over to the bed.

...

I had left Sienna's bedroom ages ago and right now I was laid on the couch, images of our earlier activities filled my mind. _Hot._

Suddenly the bedroom door came flying open, revealing Sienna in her cute little Pjs. I looked her up and down before my eyes settled on her face.

"Hey" I said to her with a grin.

"Where's Dad?" she asked me.

"He went to bed" I told her, absentmindedly.

"How long?"

"Few hours"

She smiled at me.

"Good, gives us time to continue what we started earlier" she said, walking over to me.

"Oh yeah..." I said, pulling her on top of me.

"Bedroom" she said climbing off of me and walking back to the bedroom, I quickly followed and kicked the door shut behind us...


	48. Chapter 48

I decided to go for a shower, hopefully Dad wasn't up yet because I didn't want him knowing I stayed in Sienna's room last night. I figured out that he had quite the temper, something that I didn't really notice before.

I finished my shower and walked out of the bathroom, in just a towel.

I saw Dad was in the kitchen; he didn't speak, he just looked at me with a serious expression, I gave him a small nod before walking into Sienna's room, she was still in bed, asleep.

I quickly grabbed my clothes and got dressed, then I left the room with a brief glance at her sleeping form, I smiled sadly. _I've got to do this _I thought to myself before shutting the door quietly.

"Have you done it yet?" I heard Dad say.

"No" I replied harshly.

"But you will" he said, it wasn't a question; it was a statement.

"I will" I turned to look at him "It will kill her you know? She's your daughter"

"That's exactly why I'm doing this, it's for her own good"

"How is hurting her for her own good?" I questioned in an angry tone.

"It's wrong, she can never be happy with you, beside I'm not going to hurt her, YOU ARE" he spat.

We heard the door open and Sienna came out.

"Morning" she said, looking at Dad warily.

I smiled at her and Dad just kept on looking at me, I looked to him and gave another small nod so that Sienna wouldn't see.

"Hey, look, I gotta go, but meet me at the boat later yeah?" I said to Sienna.

"Okay..." she said, giving me an odd look.

I gave her one last smile before leaving the flat. I knew what I had to do.


	49. Chapter 49

I saw Sienna walking up to the boat from the window.

"Hey" she said as she walked through the door, she walked over to me but I just moved away, I had to, it was easier this way.

"What's wrong?" she asked me in a concerned voice.

I didn't know how to do this. _How can I even do it? _Luckily Dirk and Lib had gone out, which was good because they didn't even know about us.

I signaled for her to sit down and she did.

"Do you want a drink?" I asked her, not knowing where to start.

"What's wrong? You're acting all weird" she said.

I sat down beside her.

"Listen, we need to talk" I said, reaching out to grab her hands but she was too quick, she moved them away.

"Don't... Don't do this" she whispered.

"We can't do this anymore" I told her, regretting the words as soon as they left my mouth.

Her eyes filled with tears.

"It's him isn't it? He's put you up to this"

"No, he didn't, I realised that this, what we're doing, it's wrong and I can't do it anymore, I'm sorry"

I watched as her tears started to fall down her face, I felt horrible and I just wanted to take it all back, but I knew I couldn't.

"I don't believe that" she said, desperately wiping at her tears and standing up.

"Well it's the truth" I said to her in a slightly raised voice.

"You were the one that said there's no going back"

"I know" I sighed.

"So, don't do this" she whispered.

"I have to" I looked to her eyes and saw more tears fall.

"But you said you loved me"

I gave her a gentle smile and reached for her again, but she just backed away again.

"We can't be together" I said, standing up and walking over to her, I reached out to wipe her fallen tears away and she let me, leaning into my touch.

"Tell me you don't love me anymore" she said in a low voice. I was so close to her, our eyes locked and we just stared at each other.

"I...I can't" I mumbled...

"But it doesn't change anything" I said after a moment, pulling away from her and going into my bedroom. She followed me.

"Fine, if that's what you want, we'll just go back to pretending" she said.

I watched as she started to leave. _It's for the best_ I thought to myself_..._

_I can't do it. _I couldn't let her leave, I couldn't do it.

"Wait..."


	50. Chapter 50

Silence filled the room and all I could see was Sienna's tear-stained face.

"Hey" came a bubbly voice; Liberty entered the boat with Dirk.

"Alright" Dirk said, he looked over to Sienna and noticed her appearance.

"You okay love?" he asked her.

"Yeah" she looked at me and sighed "I'm fine"

"Are you sure?" Liberty asked her "You don't look fine"

I couldn't help but notice that Lib was looking between me and Sienna, giving us a strange look.

"I was just on my way out, see you around" she said, looking at me; as if she was only saying the last part to me.

_I need to stop her _I thought to myself, but I couldn't stop her, not in front of Dirk and Lib, so I just stood there and watched as she left.

"I gotta go" I suddenly said, to no one in particular and I rushed out of the door.

...

I was wondering around the village, no sign of Sienna.

I headed for the SU bar for a drink, or two. _How could I be so stupid? _I wondered to myself.

I arrived at the SU bar and went straight to the bar.

"What can I get ya?" the person behind the bar asked.

"Beer" I replied glumly.

"Bad day?" he asked, passing me my beer.

"Something like that" I mumbled.

"Ah, girl trouble" he said.

"Hmm" I said.

I saw her out of the corner of my eye; she was walking out of the door that lead to the halls. My beer was quickly forgotten and I followed after her.

I saw her sat on the stairs, looking sad, and I just wanted to make it all better. _Why did I listen to him?  
_

She looked up and as soon as she saw me she got up to leave, but I grabbed her wrist, stopping her.

"What do you want?" Sienna asked harshly, shaking my hand away.

"We need to talk" I sighed.

"No, we don't" she said, moving towards the door.

"Please" I said, causing her to stop and look at me.

"You said all you needed to say and you're right, we can't be together" she said in a brittle voice.

"No, no, I was wrong, we can be together" I told her, urgently.

"No" she whispered and rushed off.

I saw someone stood at the top of the stairs, listening.

"I knew it" the voice said, coming towards me...


	51. Chapter 51

"Liberty" I whispered.

"I knew something was going on, Dad was oblivious, but I knew" she said, coming to stand in front of me.

"You're in love with her" she said with a hint of a smile on her face.

I didn't have the strength to deny it, so I nodded my head in defeat.

Suddenly she let out a little squeal and pulled me in for a hug.

After a moment I pulled away.

"You don't think it's wrong?" I questioned her.

"Of course not, I just want you to be happy again, you deserve it" she said with a smile.

"I messed it all up" I told her.

"Now, that, I can believe" she said in teasing manner.

"I need to make it right" I sighed.

"So do it" she said kindly.

"My Dad knows"

"Patrick?" she asked and I nodded.

"Don't let him stop you, she loves you too, I could see it in her eyes"

"You're right, we were happy before he stuck his nose in" I said, feeling angry at him for causing this mess.

She smiled at me and started to walk off.

"So..." I started, but she cut me off before I could finish.

"Don't worry, I wouldn't tell anyone"

"Thank you"

"You're my brother, all I want is to see you happy" she said, and then she walked out of the door, leaving me to my thoughts...


	52. Chapter 52

I decided to go back to the boat, I wasn't in the mood anymore and who knows where Sienna was now.

I started walking back to the boat, thinking. _What if she hates me? What if she doesn't talk to me again? Why did I even listen to my Dad?_

I arrived at the boat.

"Hey" Liberty said quietly.

I mumbled a hi and went straight to my room.

_Whatever it takes_ was my last thought before falling asleep.

...

I woke up and found Sienna at the breakfast bar with Liberty.

"What's she doing here?" I questioned, surprised to see her.

"I'll go then" she said, getting up to leave, but I stopped her.

"No, no, I'm just a bit surprised to see you here" I told her.

"Well, Lib asked me to come over"

I looked at Liberty and she just smiled.

"Did she now?"

"Yeah, but she won't tell me what for" she said, looking at Liberty suspiciously.

"You two should talk" she got up "I'm off the 'Collage Coffee' to meet Dad and you two are going to talk" she said firmly.

"Does she know?" Sienna questioned me.

"Yeah"

"You told her, tell the whole village why don't ya" she said in an annoyed tone.

"Babe, she figured it out"

"Doesn't matter anyway, because there is no us, not anymore"

"There can be, I want to be with you" I told her.

"No, I can't do this, you can't keep changing your mind every time you get bored" she said. I could see she was trying to hold back the tears.

"Please, it was a mistake, Dad said..."

"I knew it, what did he say?" she said in a irritated voice.

"He said it was for the best, that we couldn't be happy together, and I was stupid enough to believe him" I told her regretfully.

"Please, take me back, I promise we can make it work, I don't care what he thinks, or anyone else, me and you, that's all that matters" I said, learning forward slowly, giving her time to say no if she wanted to.

"Okay, but we need to keep it a secret from Dad" she said, closing the gap between us and kissing me.

"What about Liberty?" she asked as she pulled away from the kiss.

"She won't tell anybody" I reassured her.

"Really, because..." I cut her off.

"Stop worrying, she promised me she won't tell anybody" I said, leading her to the bedroom.

"We can't, they could be back any minute" she said, referring to Dirk and Liberty.

"We'll be quick then"

...

We were lying in bed when I heard Dirk's voice, then I noticed the door handle slowly more down.

"Someone's coming" I said quietly, looking around.

"Get under the bed" I told her.

"What?"

"Unless you want Dirk to find out about us"

She looked at me and then got under the bed.

"That's what I thought" I mumbled to myself.

"Oh, Dod, sorry I thought you were out" Dirk said, entering the room.

"No, no, I was just..." he looked at me "taking a nap" I said, hoping that he would settle for that.

"Right, so you ain't got a girl in here?" he questioned.

"No..." Liberty cut me off "Dad, can you give me a lift into town please?

"What, now?" he asked her.

"Yeah, why not" she said.

"Okay..."he said, walking out of the room.

I mouthed thank you to Liberty and she just gave me a knowing look and shut the door.

"That was close" I said, as Sienna came out from under the bed.

"Yeah, too close" she said.

"It's fine" I said.

"He could have caught us though" she said.

"Yeah, but he didn't"

"Not the point, look I gotta go anyway"

"But we got the place to ourselves" I said seductively.

...

"Do you really have to go?" I asked Sienna.

"Yes, I had to go like hours ago" she said with a smile.

"So, why didn't ya?" I asked mischievously.

"Hmm, like you don't know..." she said, kissing me.

I tried to deepen the kiss but she pulled back.

"I really need to go this time, I got work soon anyway"

"Fine, maybe I'll see you there then" I told her with a wink.

She just shook her head at me and gave me one last kiss before leaving the boat.


	53. Chapter 53

I was walking to 'College Coffee' when I saw My Dad walking by.

"Have you done it?" he asked.

"Yes" I lied.

"Good... it's for the best" he said, starting to walk past, he stopped "Oh that reminds me, do you know where Sienna is? I haven't seen her since this morning"

"She said something about work, you know, she was pretty upset" I told him.

"She'll get over it, she'll realise that it's for the best in the end" he told me.

We arrived outside 'College Coffee' and Dad decided to go in.

I watched him walk up to the counter where Sienna was.

She looked at me briefly before turning her attention to Dad.

I couldn't hear the exchange but it looked pretty heated from where I stood, he stormed off and I waited a moment before approaching Sienna.

"What was that about?" I asked her.

"Oh, you know, just Dad being Dad, he acts like he cares, but he doesn't, who is he to decide what I can and can't do" she said, starting to get frustrated.

"Hey, look" she looked at me and I gave her a gentle smile which she returned "It's okay, we're still together, he didn't win" I told her, reaching across the counter for her hand but she pulled it away, looking around at all the people surrounding us.

"I'm on my break now anyway" she said, signalling for me to come through the back.

I quickly walked around the counter and into the back, I walked over to her and kissed her and it quickly turned into a full-blown make out session.

We continued making out until we heard someone clear their throat loudly, causing us to break apart quickly.

We both stood looking at the new person in the room, not knowing what to say.

"It's not what it looks like" Sienna said to the person and I just looked at her. _Really?_ I thought to myself, it's exactly what it looks like and he knows that.

"Really, because it looks pretty clear from where I'm standing" the person said.

"Ok, so it is exactly what it looks like, but please, don't tell anyone, especially not my Dad"

"After what you did to me, give me one reason why not"

"Darren please, I beg you, what I did was awful and if I could take it all back I would"

He walked off without another word.

"I'll talk to him" I told a worried looking Sienna.

"Why wouldn't he tell? He's right, after what I did" she told me looking like she was about to cry.

"Hey, relax, I'll talk to him, we used to be friends" I told her.

"Used..." she stated, as if to make a point.

"Look, it'll be okay, I'll go talk to him now, make him understand" I told her, looking into her eyes, she looked terrified, I knew what was really worrying her, she didn't want Dad finding out again and I can't say I blame her, who knows what he would do this time.

I walked to the door and turned back to her.

"I love you" I told her.

"I love you too" she said, watching me leave.


End file.
